


Agents of Civil War

by Boi_Ginny



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Bucky Barnes Returns, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Conversations, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Gen, Protective Phil Coulson, SHIELD Family, Screenplay/Script Format, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boi_Ginny/pseuds/Boi_Ginny
Summary: This is a comprehensive rewrite of the movieCaptain America: Civil Waras a crossover with the television show Marvel’sAgents of SHIELD.When the United Nations is attacked during the signing of the Sokovia Accords, the vigilante known as Quake is blamed. Coulson knows that Daisy must be innocent, and seeks the aid of Steve Rogers to help him save her from the task force sent to kill her. While his actions put Steve on the right side of his conscience, the division of the Sokovia Accords puts him on the wrong side of SHIELD and Tony Stark. Steve and his allies must rush to find out who is behind the UN attack, and prevent further tragedy.





	Agents of Civil War

**Author's Note:**

> There are some scenes in the movie I did not change at all or did not change much so I just transcribed the movie to keep the story coherent. I made copious use of this fan transcript and for it I am very grateful. I rewrote almost all of it but it gave me the dialogue, so, credit where credit is due - http://transcripts.wikia.com/wiki/Captain_America:_Civil_War
> 
> As the tags suggest this is as PG-13 as the movie was. Theoretically they could have filmed this, if a kiss between two men wasn't "controversial." I didn't add smut, if that's what you're after.
> 
> It is also formated as a lazy screenplay and not as full prose because that was so much easier. It would've taken me another two years to fill it out that way.

[Agent Phil Coulson sits at a window in a hotel room, looking out through binoculars. A pan across the room shows a large board propped up against the bed with notes and newspapers. A map with pins and strings indicates an investigation. Newspaper headlines describe the activities of a person called Quake. Some include pictures of destruction she has caused, collapsed buildings and bridges, and some blurry photographs of her face. Agent Alphonso Mackenzie, Mack to his friends, enters the room.]

Mack : “Hey, I got us some sandwiches. You should…”

[Coulson lowers the binoculars.]

Coulson: “They're here. Early today.”

[Coulson raises the binoculars again. The view through them is shown to be a woman and a child on a bench in the square outside, talking to one another affectionately.]

Mack : “I don't know why you're so sure today's the day. I mean, you said the same thing a week ago.”

Coulson : “Just got a feeling.”

[Mack turns away from the window. Coulson continues to watch the woman and child.]

[In the square outside, the woman looks up nervously and speaks to an unseen person.]

Woman : “I wanted to thank you.”

[Daisy Johnson, now known to the media as Quake, is shown standing in a line of people in front of the woman, not looking at her as she speaks. Daisy wears a hat and a long black wig and copious makeup, concealing her identity, as she is shown on the newspapers.]

Woman : “The money was too generous, and to help us relocate... I was treated as a pariah back home.”

[Daisy looks up at this. She moves away from the line and crouches in front of the child.]

Daisy : “Do you like animals?”

Child : “Yeah.”

[Daisy pulls a carved wooden figure of a robin out of her pocket and holds it out to the child.]

Daisy : “Your dad made this. It’s a robin. Like you.”

[The child smiles at Daisy.]

[In the room above Coulson sees Daisy turn and crouch, and recognizes her. He moves away from the window and retrieves a radio.]

Coulson (into the radio) : “She's here! All units move in. Go, go, go!”

[Mack stands up from the bed and follows Coulson out of the room.]

[Outside Daisy continues to talk with the woman and her child.]

Woman : “You've been a real friend. You're too kind.”

Daisy : “I'm just keeping a promise.”

[Daisy stands and puts on a jacket as she walks away. Behind her two black SUVs drive into the square she left and screech to a stop. Coulson and Mack exit with weapons drawn. Daisy walks around a corner into an alley between buildings. She crouches low to the ground and holds her hands down. Waves of energy pulse from her hands, building in intensity. She jumps and is propelled upwards by the waves of energy and she lands on the roof of an adjoining building.]

[Coulson, Mack, and three other agents enter the alley and look around.]

Coulson : “Seal the perimeter. But you won't find her.”

[They holster their weapons and turn to exit the alley.]

Coulson : “Call the Director. We struck out again.”

Mack : “That'll take us off her trail.”

Coulson : “And call in the National Guard, yeah.”

Mack : “Where will we be assigned?”

Coulson : “Guess we'll have to wait and see.”

*

[Lagos]

[Wanda Maximoff stirs sugar into a mug and drinks from it. She is sitting alone at a table at a streetside cafe with a hat pulled low over her face. She looks around.]

Steve Rogers (unseen, over radio) : “Alright, what do you see?”

Wanda : “Standard beat cops. Small station. Quiet street. It's a good target.”

[Steve, suited up as Captain America, stands alone in a hotel room overlooking the street, looking out a window.]

Steve: “There's an ATM in the south corner, which means...”

Wanda : “Cameras.”

Steve : “Both cross streets one way.”

Wanda : “So, compromised escape routes.”

[Newspapers on the table near Steve in the hotel indicate the criminal activities of one Brock Rumlow. One headline reads “Weapons Sold to Terrorists.”]

Steve : “Means our guy doesn't care about being seen. He isn't afraid to make a mess on the way out. You see that Range Rover halfway up the block?”

Wanda: “Yeah, the red one? It's cute.”

[Natasha Romanov sits at another table at the street cafe with her back to Wanda, wearing large sunglasses. She talks into the radio and over her shoulder to Wanda.]

Natasha : “It's also bulletproof, which means private security, which means more guns, which means more headaches for somebody. Probably us.”

Wanda (sarcastically) : “You guys know I can move things with my mind, right?”

Natasha : “Looking over your shoulder needs to become second nature.”

[Sam Wilson, in his Falcon wingsuit, walks along on a rooftop overlooking the street.]

Sam : “Anybody ever tell you you're a little paranoid?”

Natasha : “Not to my face. Why? Did you hear something?”

Steve : “Eyes on target, folks. This is the best lead we've had on Rumlow in six months. I don't want to lose him.”

Sam : “Ha. If he sees us coming that won't be a problem. He kind of hates us.”

[Steve sees a garbage truck crush through several cars to move down the street.]

Steve : “Sam, see that garbage truck? Tag it.”

[Sam deploys a small red aerial drone from his armor that looks like a cross between a bird and a fighter jet. It flies down into the street and under the garbage truck.]

Sam (to the drone) : “Give me X-ray.”

[A readout on Sam’s equipment shows a black and white scan of the interior of the vehicle and indicates a gun on the driver. It reads - Weight analysis: Cargo Weight 13825 kgs Max capacity]

Sam : “That truck's loaded for max weight. And the driver's armed.”

Natasha : “It's a battering ram.”

Steve : “Go now.”

[Wanda looks up, startled.]

Wanda : “What?”

[Sam jumps from the rooftop.]

Steve : “He's not hitting the police.”

[Steve moves quickly away from the window.]

[Sam deploys the wings of his suit and flies over the street.]

[The camera shows a closeup of the entrance to a building with a sign which reads, INSTITUTE FOR INFECTIOUS DISEASES. A guard at the entrance sees the garbage truck aimed toward him and runs. The driver of the truck bails out and the garbage truck plows through the guard station, making way for two yellow trucks to follow. The trucks open and armed men in gas masks exit, firing. One of them is Rumlow, dressed as indicated by the newspaper photographs, in body armor painted with a white X on his chest. They proceed toward the building and launch projectiles into the windows. Inside, the projectiles release a presumably harmful gas and the people inside are incapacitated. The armed men enter the building.]

[Outside, Sam flies above the courtyard and drops Steve from a height to begin the fight. Fisticuffs ensue.]

Steve : “Body armor. AR15s. I make seven hostiles.”

[Sam engages the armed men and incapacitates two of them.]

Sam : “I make five.”

[Wanda arrives, leaping over a wall, riding waves of red light which pour from her hands. She directs the red light toward one of the hostiles and lifts him into the air with her powers.]

Wanda : “Sam.”

[Sam flies down and knocks the hostile out of the air.]

Sam : “Four.”

[The drone scans the building.]

Sam : “Rumlow's on the third floor.

[Steve points at Wanda and readies his shield.]

Steve : “Wanda, just like we practiced.”

Wanda : “What about the gas?”

Steve : “Get it out.”

[Wanda lifts Steve with her powers and launches him through a window into the building. Fisticuffs continue.]

[Inside Rumlow breaks through a glass door and retrieves a vial of red fluid from a refrigerator marked with biohazard symbols.]

Rumlow (to his men) : “Pack it up.”

[Inside and outside fighting goes on. Steve bounces his shield on walls and floors to take out the hostiles in the building. Wanda uses her powers to draw the gas out of the building and disperse it outside. Two hostiles with guns hiding behind trucks fire on Sam. Sam turns his back and retracts his wings to act as a shield, punches controls on the arm of his suit, and deploys missiles which take out the hostiles firing on him.]

[Rumlow and his men exit the building. He observes the destruction our heroes have wrought upon his men.]

Rumlow : “He's here.”

[Rumlow and his men move toward a truck.]

[Inside the building Steve sees the empty biohazard refrigerator.]

Steve : “Rumlow has a biological weapon.”

[Natasha arrives on the scene on a motorcycle.]

Natasha : “I'm on it.”

[Natasha engages Rumlow’s men in a gymnastic display and takes them all down. Rumlow himself lifts her on top of an armored truck and they trade blows. Natasha attempts to taze him, and the electricity is ineffective.]

Rumlow : “I don't work like that no more!”

[Rumlow throws Natasha through the open hatch of the truck, where there are two other hostiles.]

Rumlow : “Fire in the hole.”

[Rumlow pulls the pin on a grenade, drops it into the truck and shuts the hatch.]

[Natasha fights with the hostiles and uses one of them as a shield between herself and the exploding grenade. The door blows open, ejecting her outside.]

[Steve exits the building to see Rumlow in the mounted grenade launcher of the armored truck. Rumlow fires on him multiple times and Steve is thrown from the building.]

Steve : “Sam. He's in an AFV heading north.”

[Rumlow’s truck barrels down the street. Inside Rumlow stores the tube he stole in another container and hands it to one of his men.]

Rumlow : “Take this to the airstrip. We're not gonna outrun them. Lose the truck.”

[The truck plows into an open market. The doors in the back open and Rumlow and three other hostiles exit.]

Mercenary : “Where are you going to meet us?”

Rumlow : “I'm not.”

[Sam flies over the market and scans the crowd.]

Sam: “I got four, they're splitting up.”

[Natasha arrives on scene on a motorcycle and gives chase.]

Natasha : “I got the two on the left.”

[Steve arrives and finds a pile of tactical gear outside the truck.]

Steve : “They ditched their gear. It's a shell game now. One of them has the payload.”

[Rumlow throws a grenade which sticks to Steve’s shield. Steve throws the shield into the air and the grenade explodes. Rumlow kicks Steve down.]

Rumlow : “There you are, you son of a bitch. I've been waiting for this!”

[Sam flies over the crowd and catches one of the hostiles. Sam checks the hostile’s bag.]

Sam : “He doesn't have it. I'm empty.”

[Natasha runs through the crowd.]

Natasha : “Out of the way! Look out!”

[Natasha catches up to two other hostiles and engages them. She and one of the hostiles hold guns on one another. The other hostile pulls out the vial.]

Hostile (with vial) : “Drop it. Or I'll drop this. Drop it!”

Hostile (without vial) : “He'll do it!”

[Sam’s drone flies down behind the hostile with the vial and fires a projectile into his neck. The hostile drops the vial. Natasha shoots the other hostile and catches the vial. She looks into the camera on the drone.]

Natasha : “Payload secure. Thanks, Sam.”

Sam: “Don't thank me.”

Natasha : “I'm not thanking that thing.”

Sam : “His name is Redwing.”

Natasha : “I'm still not thanking it.”

Sam : “He's cute. Go ahead, pet him.”

[In the market Rumlow continues to trade blows with Steve.]

Rumlow : “This is for dropping a building on my face.”

[Steve knocks Rumlow down. On his knees, Rumlow removes his mask, smiling. Steve grabs Rumlow by the shoulders of his armor.]

Rumlow : “I think I look pretty good, all things considered.”

Steve : “Who's your buyer?”

Rumlow : “You know, he knew you. You pal, your buddy, your Bucky.”

[Steve bares his teeth and hauls Rumlow closer.]

Steve : “What did you say?”

Rumlow : “He remembered you. I was there. He got all weepy about it. Till they put his brain back in a blender. He wanted you to know something. He said to me, ‘Please tell Rogers. When you gotta go, you gotta go.’”

[Steve is shocked silent. Rumlow laughs.]

Rumlow : “And you're coming with me.”

[Rumlow presses a switch in his hand. Steve reaches for it. Rumlow’s armor explodes. A sphere of red light, Wanda’s power, appears around Rumlow, trapping the explosion. Steve looks back and sees Wanda, grimacing with the effort, containing the explosion while Rumlow burns inside. Wanda lifts Rumlow and the explosion out of the market, making sounds of struggle, and loses control as the sphere is near an office building. It explodes in an enormous fireball. Steve stares up, and Wanda covers her mouth in horror.]

Steve : “Oh my…”

[Several floors of the building have been blown out and are engulfed in flames. The people in the market run screaming.]

Steve : “Sam... We need Fire and Rescue on the south side of the building. We gotta get up there.”

[Wanda falls to her knees with tears in her eyes and her lip quivering.]

*

[Daisy sits at the driver’s seat of a run down van, with a laptop open on the seat next to her. She is parked down the street from a warehouse, watching people move equipment from trucks. A radio listens in on their conversation, but it is indistinct. Daisy takes pictures of the people outside on her cell phone. She clicks through several news reports and maps on her laptop making reference to the activities of a group called the Watchdogs. An alert pings on her laptop. It reads, “SHIELD Proximity Alert” and shows a map of her location with a red dot showing her, motionless, near a location marked as a Watchdog facility, and a small SHIELD logo approaching. She closes her laptop, turns on the van, and drives away.]

[With the sun higher in the sky, indicating that some time has passed, Daisy pulls into a parking lot behind a fast food restaurant. She gets out of the van with a laptop bag and walks to a bus stop at the corner. She stands at the stop, waiting, and looking around. A young couple walks past her, holding hands and smiling happily at one another, conversing indistinctly. Daisy looks away, and a pained expression passes over her face. She is lost in memories as she waits for the bus, played out in flashback for the benefit of the audience.]

[In the cargo hold of a SHIELD quinjet, Daisy uses her powers to manipulate a warhead onboard. The warhead has a red timer counting down. Hive, tall and intimidating in a long black coat, steps onto the quinjet and stands in front of her.]

Hive : “Well, isn't this poetic? Feels like it was meant to be.”

Daisy : “Every Inhuman has a purpose. Lash saved me so I could end this.

Hive : “SHIELD has you fighting their wars again. We plan to end wars, remember? Bring peace.”

Daisy : “You mean absolute power. Well, not today. The autopilot coordinates have been set. This thing is going to outer space…”

[Daisy punches a control and the quinjet ramp begins to close.]

Daisy : “…with you in it.”

Hive : “Ward is still here. He can just manually override the controls.”

[Daisy looks down and sees a trail of blood leading to the control chair of the quinjet, and her face registers dread.]

Lincoln Campbell (offscreen) : “That's why I had to come.”

[Agent Lincoln Campbell turns around in the chair. Daisy looks at him with eyes wide in surprise and fear.]

Lincoln : “I shorted the manual controls.”

[Lincoln fires a blast of electricity from his hand at Daisy and she flies out of the quinjet. It takes off, and Daisy screams at it in dismay from the floor of the hangar.]

[Daisy darts to a communications panel in the control room of an enormous SHIELD jet, Zephyr One. She grabs for a radio.]

Daisy : “Lincoln, come in. Damn it, Lincoln! Do you copy? Lincoln. Lincoln.”

[In the quinjet Lincoln fumbles a headset on.]

Lincoln : “I'm here.”

Daisy : “What are you doing? This is crazy.”

Lincoln : “This is my purpose. I know that now.”

Daisy (tearful and stuttering) : “W-Why… Why would you…”

Lincoln : “I was the only one who could fry the manual controls to make sure this worked. And to make sure… you didn't try to do this yourself.”

[Behind Daisy agents Coulson and Mack, as well as Melinda May, Leopold Fitz and Jemma Simmons enter at a run, stopping when they see Daisy in obvious distress. Daisy collapses to the floor, clutching the radio.]

Daisy (sobbing ): “This is not how it's supposed to be. It should be me to fix the damage to my friends, to you. You can't just die for me like this. It's… It's wrong.”

[Tears stream down Lincoln’s face. His head lolls and he speaks with difficulty, as the quinjet’s G-forces are stunning.]

Lincoln : “I don't know. Saving the girl that I love and the world at the same time? Feels pretty right to me.”

Daisy : “No, you ca… you ca… you can't do this. Not like this. I can't just… I can't just say goodbye. I… I have too much I want to say.”

Lincoln : “Me, too. Come to think of it, I just did. I mean, I tried, and we didn't even realize it.”

Daisy : “Realize what?”

Lincoln : “A moment ago. The first time I said I lo…”

[Static crackles on the radio.]

[The quinjet is shown leaving Earth’s atmosphere and tumbling in space.]

[Daisy stands and steps toward Coulson, begging.]

Daisy : “Turn it back. Turn it back. Turn it back.”

Coulson (sadly) : “Can't. Remote access is offline.”

[Daisy holds her hands out desperately and stammers.]

Daisy : “You have to. You have to. Help me, Coulson.”

Coulson : “He wouldn't want us to.”

[The other agents are shown, bereft, in the background.]

Daisy : “He's paying for my mistake.”

Coulson : “No. He's paying for all our mistakes.”

[Daisy turns tearfully to a radar display. The symbol indicating the quinjet in space winks out. Daisy falls to her knees, weeping. The other agents share mournful eye contact across the room.]

Simmons : “So what now?”

[At the bus stop, the hiss of the air brakes on the bus breaks Daisy from her remembrance. She shakes her head to clear it and boards the bus, and it drives on. Daisy sits in an empty seat in front of agent Elena Rodriguez, a.k.a. “Yo-Yo.”]

Yo-Yo : “They're in town. I supposed you guessed that, texting me. They're looking for a truck.”

[Daisy speaks over her shoulder to Yo-Yo without looking at her.]

Daisy : “That mean you have something for me?”

Yo-Yo : “They watch my every move, but certain moves they can't see.”

[Yo-Yo smirks and pulls a bottle of pills out of her bag. She hands it to Daisy over her shoulder.]

Yo-Yo : “You can't get these over the counter. SHIELD issue for rapid bone healing, yes? I know you splintered your bones when you first powered up. Are you pushing yourself too hard?”

[Daisy looks uncomfortable.]

Daisy : “Don't worry about me, Yo-Yo.”

Yo-Yo : “You can't use your powers too much. Your body will break down.”

Daisy : “I'm fine.”

Yo-Yo : “I'm surprised you're still in town. You're usually moving and moving. Are you, uh, still hunting those perros rabiosos?” (Spanish - “rabid dogs.”)

Daisy : “The Watchdogs have something in the works. I was tracing the sale of a weapon, and I… I think I may have stumbled on their leader.”

Yo-Yo : “Ooh. Fun. He live around here?”

Daisy : “He moves around and he's hard to track down, leaves no traces behind, operates alone or only with small local factions.”

Yo-Yo : “Sound familiar? I thought maybe you were, uh, growing roots, they say. L.A. used to be where you hang out, no?”

Daisy (firmly) : “No roots.”

[Yo-Yo leans forward in her seat over Daisy’s shoulder.]

Yo-Yo : “Everyone gets attached to something eventually.”

[Yo-Yo sits back. Daisy is flustered and fusses with her bag, storing the pill bottle Yo-Yo gave her.]

Daisy : “Don't forget to wait two stops after I get off.”

Yo-Yo : “Yeah, yeah.”

Daisy : “Just… take care of yourself, okay? But thank you for the meds.”

Yo-Yo : “SHIELD won't give up on you, Daisy. Especially Coulson. All he wants is to find you.”

Daisy : “Well, that's too bad, 'cause there's only one thing I want.”

[The bus slows and Daisy stands.]

Yo -Yo : “Oh, yeah? What's that?”

Daisy : “Nothing to lose.”

[Daisy leaves the bus. Yo-Yo sighs.]

*

[A side street in Lagos that night. Sirens can be heard offscreen. Steve sits down heavily on the curb and removes his helmet. Sam approaches him. They are both exhausted and covered in dust. Steve hangs his head.]

Sam : “There’s nothing more we can do here.”

Steve : “There’s more we should have done. I should’ve clocked that bomb vest before Wanda had to deal with it. Rumlow said ‘Bucky’ and all of a sudden I was a sixteen year old kid again in Brooklyn.”

[Steve looks up, to where the destroyed office building can still be seen some blocks away, with fire and rescue going about their jobs around it. The worst of the danger appears to be past.]

Steve : “This is on me.”

Sam : “It’s on all of us, Steve.”

[Sam sits on the curb next to Steve, and pulls up his goggles.]

Sam : “Look, this might not be the time, but I think I’ve got a lead on him. An old SHIELD contact in Bucharest is making noise about a neighbor with a metal arm, thinks she recognized him.”

[Steve looks up sharply.]

Steve : “You’re just now telling me this?”

Sam : “The lead just came in. And we’ve been a little busy.”

[Steve looks down at his helmet in his hands.]

Steve : “Then I guess we’re going to Bucharest.”

[Sam leans back and looks at Steve in frustration.]

Sam : “We? Nawh, Steve, come on. Your old war buddy already kicked my ass.”

Steve : “I don’t think it’s going to go down like that again Sam. Whatever Hydra did to Bucky, their brainwashing, I think he’s out of it somehow. If he wasn’t we’d have found him a lot sooner.”

Sam : “Yeah. The trail of bodies would have led right to him.”

[Steve grits his teeth and sighs.]

Steve : “You know he kicked my ass too. If I’m gonna talk to him, I might need you to save it.”

Sam : “Dammit, Cap. Alright.”

[Wanda and Natasha approach them. Tracks of tears streak the dust on Wanda’s face. Natasha appears stoic. Steve and Sam stand.]

Steve : “Guys, I’m sorry, I gotta make a detour. I’ll find my own way home.”

[Natasha nods.]

Natasha : “Be careful, Steve.”

*

[Inside a darkened warehouse, armed men load unidentifiable equipment into crates. Rows of goons in the background drill under the instruction of a man in a dog mask holding a rifle. A door in one wall leads to a smaller office space. Helmut Zemo sits at a computer screen, typing. On Zemo’s screen unreadable code scrolls past for a moment, followed by a page with a SHIELD logo, and the message “Authentication Confirmed.” Zemo smiles.]

*

[Bucharest.]

[James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes, in the traditional Marvel disguise of a baseball cap and hoodie, converses with a vendor in Romanian about buying plums. He’s wearing gloves, and reaches for the plums with his left hand. He leaves with a bag, and notices another vendor watching him. He looks away, and continues to the door of an apartment building.]

[Steve stands inside at the door of an apartment, in street clothes, leaning against the wall. His phone vibrates, and he looks down at it. The screen shows the caller to be Tony Stark. Steve ignores it, and puts his phone in his pocket. He looks up to see Bucky approaching cautiously from the stairwell. Steve stands away from the wall. They look each other over briefly.]

Steve : “Bucky?”

[Bucky doesn’t respond.]

Steve : “Do you know me?”

Bucky : “You’re Steve. I read about you in a museum.”

[Steve looks closely at him.]

Steve : “I know you’re nervous, and you have reason to be. But you’re lying.”

[Bucky looks back at Steve for a moment, then steps past him and opens the door to the apartment. He goes inside but leaves the door open. Steve hesitates, then follows him. The apartment is spartan, and newspaper is taped up covering all the windows. Bucky puts the shopping bags down on the kitchen table, where a journal lies open, showing a picture of Captain America. Steve glances at it. Bucky follows his glance, closes the journal and puts it on top of the refrigerator. Steve’s phone vibrates again, and he silences it without looking at it. Bucky moves about the kitchen, putting his shopping away, not looking at Steve.]

Steve : “Come on, pal. Talk to me.”

[Bucky continues to ignore him.]

Steve (patiently) : “What’s in Bucharest?”

Bucky : “Peace and quiet.”

Steve : “Is that all?”

Bucky : “You worried I’m here on a mission?”

[Steve looks away.]

Steve : “I don’t want to be.”

[Bucky turns to look at him, with his jaw set.]

Bucky : “Steve… I don’t want to talk about it.”

Steve : “That’s not gonna be an option forever. If we found you someone else is going to, sooner or later.”

Bucky : “I’ll deal with that.”

Steve : “And people might get hurt.”

Bucky : “I don’t do that anymore.”

Steve : “Not everyone believes that.”

Bucky : “Do you?”

[Steve straightens and crosses his arms.]

Steve : “Make me believe it.”

[Bucky looks away and doesn’t respond.]

Sam (unseen on radio) : “Cap, that was Tony. He’s pissed we aren’t at the Tower and he needs us back ASAP.”

Steve : (to Sam) “Understood.” (to Bucky) “Buck, if you don’t want to talk to me… fine. But let me take you back to New York. We can help you.”

Bucky : “No.”

Steve : “The files Natasha released after DC… There was nothing in there about you. She had to get me intel from another source. And we’ve been keeping our contacts in the dark. Nobody knows who you are. Yet. We can get out ahead of this.”

Bucky : “I’m sorry, Steve.”

[Steve steps closer to Bucky, taking a deep breath and dropping his arms with his fists balled.]

Steve : “I don’t want to make you.”

[Bucky slowly takes the glove off of his left hand to reveal the mechanical replacement and flexes the arm, machinery whirring. He’s more sad than threatening.]

Bucky : “Then don’t.”

[Steve looks torn. He finally looks away from Bucky and around the apartment, encompassing its harmlessness.]

Sam (on radio) : “Cap.”

Steve : “Yeah.”

[Steve looks back at Bucky.]

Steve : “I gotta go. Don’t do anything stupid til I get back.”

[Bucky’s eyes light with recognition. He nods. Steve shakes his head, and leaves.]

*

[New York]

[The Avengers facility is seen from above. A voiceover of a news report starts. The news report is then shown, footage of the explosion in Lagos with a footer that reads “Avengers Indictment? World Reaction To Violence.”]

News Anchor : “Eleven Wakandans were among those killed during a confrontation between the Avengers and a group of mercenaries in Lagos, Nigeria, last month.”

[The news report shows the location of Wakanda, in eastern Africa.]

News Anchor : “The traditionally reclusive Wakandans were on an outreach mission in Lagos when the attack occurred.”

[King T’Chaka appears at a podium in the news report. Steve is shown watching the report with a somber expression.]

King T’Chaka : “Our people's blood is spilled on foreign soil. Not only because of the actions of criminals, but by the indifference of those pledged to stop them. Victory at the expense of the innocent, is no victory at all.”

News Anchor : “In other news tonight, the organization known as the Watchdogs continues to call for the limitation of Inhuman individuals…”

[Steve turns off the news on his computer. He hears another television in an adjoining room and stands. Wanda is shown sitting on her bed watching the news, showing similar footage of the destruction in Lagos. She is chewing her fingernails and does not look at Steve when he enters the room.]

Other News Anchor : “What legal authority does an enhanced individual like Wanda Maximoff have to operate in Nigeria?”

[Steve turns Wanda’s television off and leans in her doorway.]

Wanda : “It's my fault.”

Steve : “That's not true.”

Wanda : “Turn the TV back on. They're being very specific.”

[Steve approaches her and sits next to her on her bed as he speaks.]

Steve : “It’s on both of us. This job... We try to save as many people as we can. Sometimes that doesn't mean everybody. But if we can't find a way to live with that… next time… maybe nobody gets saved.”

[Wanda looks thoughtfully at Steve, letting his words sink in. Vision materializes through the wall into the room. Wanda’s head jerks up.]

Wanda : “Vis! We talked about this.”

[Vision gestures at the door.]

Vision : “Yes, but the door was opened so I assumed that…”

[Vision stops trying to defend himself under Wanda’s displeased expression.]

Vision : “Captain Rogers wished to know when Mr. Stark was arriving.”

Steve : “Thank you. We'll be right down.”

Vision : “I'll… use the door.”

[Vision moves to leave the room.]

Vision : “Oh, and apparently, he's brought a guest.”

Steve : “We know who it is?”

Vision : “The Secretary of State.”

[A common room in the Avengers facility. Sam, Vision, and Wanda sit on one side of a long table. Steve, Natasha, and James Rhodes a.k.a. “Rhodey” sit on the other. Standing at one end in front of a large screen is Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross.]

Secretary Ross : “Five years ago… I had a heart attack. I dropped right in the middle of my backswing.”

[Tony Stark is shown sitting in a chair in a corner away from the table, behind Steve, wringing his hands.]

Secretary Ross : “Turned out it was the best round of my life, because after thirteen hours of surgery and a triple bypass… I found something forty years in the Army had never taught me: Perspective. The world owes the Avengers an unpayable debt. You have fought for us… protected us, risked your lives… but while a great many people see you as heroes, there are some… who would prefer the word vigilantes.”

Natasha : “And what word would you use, Mr. Secretary?”

Secretary Ross : “How about dangerous? What would you call a group of US-based, enhanced individuals, who routinely ignore sovereign borders, and inflict their will wherever they choose and who, frankly, seem unconcerned about what they leave behind?”

[Secretary Ross activates a display on the screen behind him. Clips play of the destruction from the events in the movies The Avengers, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, The Avengers: Age of Ultron, and the earlier event in Lagos. Ross speaks over it as it plays.]

Secretary Ross : “New York. Washington DC. Sokovia. Lagos.”

[Wanda flinches noticeably at the footage of Lagos. Steve sees Wanda flinch, and addresses Secretary Ross.]

Steve : “Okay. That's enough.”

[Secretary Ross nods to an aid who stops the footage.]

Secretary Ross : “For the past four years you've operated with unlimited power and no supervision. That's an arrangement the governments of the world can no longer tolerate. But I think we have a solution.”

[The aid hands Secretary Ross a thick bound document which he places on the table and pushes toward Wanda.]

Secretary Ross : “The Sokovia Accords. Approved by a hundred and seventeen countries, it states that the Avengers shall no longer be a private organization. Instead, they'll operate under the supervision of a United Nations panel, only when and if that panel deems it necessary.”

[Secretary Ross walks around the table as he speaks. Wanda passes the document to Rhodey.]

Steve : “The Avengers were formed to make the world a safer place. I feel we've done that.”

[Secretary Ross stands behind Steve.]

Secretary Ross : “Tell me, Captain, do you know where Thor and Banner are right now? If I misplaced a couple of thirty megaton nukes, you can bet there'd be consequences. Compromise. Reassurance. That's how the world works. Believe me, this is the middle ground.”

[Secretary Ross returns to the head of the table. Rhodey puts his hand on the document.]

Rhodey : “So, there are contingencies?”

Secretary Ross : “Three days from now, the UN meets in Vienna to ratify the Accords.”

[Steve looks back at Tony, who looks at the floor. When Tony looks up, Steve looks away.]

Secretary Ross : “Talk it over.”

Natasha : “And if we come to a decision you don't like?”

Secretary Ross : “Then you retire.”

[Natasha smiles slightly.]

*

[A mining operation is seen from high above. A large hole descends into the side of a hill with tracks leading down into it and heavy machinery massed outside. Workers in hard hats and uniforms go about their tasks.]

[A foreman sits in a control room in a small building outside, with his feet up on his desk, watching security footage of the operation and eating an energy bar. A knock is heard on the door. An unseen voice speaks from outside.]

Voice : “Excuse me, Mister Cartwright?”

[Cartwright looks at the camera showing footage outside his own door. Zemo stands outside in a hard hat and casual clothes, holding his arms in front of himself. He looks up at the camera. Cartwright looks suspicious.]

Zemo : “I’m from the oversight committee, we spoke on the phone?”

[Cartwright relaxes, and stands.]

Cartwright : “Of course, of course.”

[Cartwright opens the door. Zemo steps quickly into the office, kicks the door closed behind himself, and punches Cartwright out.]

[Zemo rifles through the office, obviously looking for something. Cartwright wakes, tied to a chair. Zemo lifts a stack of paperwork and flips through it as he speaks.]

Zemo : “You’re awake. You can make this easier for me. Where is the vibrational drill kept?”

Cartwright : “Who are you?”

Zemo : “My name is Zemo. I will repeat my question. Where is the vibrational drill kept?”

Cartwright : “How do you know about that?”

Zemo : “When SHIELD fell, Black Widow released Hydra files to the public. Profiles. Schematics. Clients. Millions of pages, much of it encrypted, not easy to decipher. But, I have experience. And patience. A man can do anything if he has those.”

Cartwright : “What do you want?”

Zemo (deliberately) : “The location. Where the vibrational drill. Is kept.”

Cartwright (equally deliberate) : “Go. To. Hell.”

Zemo : “Hydra deserves its place on the ash heap. So your death would not bother me. But I'd have to call in my team, and kill the innocent people working here, and tear this place apart. And I would still find it. You'd only be dying for… your pride.”

Cartwright : “Hail Hydra.”

[Zemo sighs. He drops the paperwork back on the desk, pulls out a handgun, and shoots Cartwright. He walks out of the office, and looks down the entryway to the mine, where two white vans are parked. He retrieves a radio from his pocket.]

Zemo : “Go.”

[Armed men in dog masks pile out of the vans. They open fire on the workers in the operation, while Zemo watches, shaking his head.]

*

[In the common room at Avengers headquarters. Steve sits in a chair reading the Sokovia Accords, with Rhodey and Sam arguing behind him.]

Rhodey : “Secretary Ross has a Congressional Medal of Honor which is one more than you have.”

[Tony slouches on a couch with his hand over his face, rolling his eyes and shaking his head.]

Sam : “So let's say we agree to this thing. How long is it gonna be before they LoJack us like a bunch of common criminals?”

Rhodey : “A hundred and seventeen countries want to sign this. A hundred and seventeen, Sam, and you're just like, ‘No, that's cool. We got it.’”

Sam : “How long are you going to play both sides?”

Vision : “I have an equation.”

Sam : “Oh, this will clear it up.”

Vision : “In the eight years since Mr. Stark announced himself as Iron Man, the number of known enhanced persons has grown exponentially. Contact was made with Asgard. Doctor Banner resurfaced. The Inhumans have become more numerous. And during the same period, the number of potentially world-ending events has risen at a commensurate rate.”

Steve : “Are you saying it's our fault?”

Vision : “I'm saying there may be a causality. Our very strength invites challenge. Challenge incites conflict. And conflict… breeds catastrophe. Oversight… Oversight is not an idea that can be dismissed out of hand.”

Rhodey : “Boom.”

[Natasha looks at Tony.]

Natasha : “Tony. You're being uncharacteristically non-hyperverbal.”

Steve : “It's because he's already made up his mind.”

Tony : “Boy, you know me so well.”

[Tony stands, wincing and putting a hand to the back of his head.]

Tony : “Actually, I'm nursing a headache.”

[Tony walks into a small kitchen and retrieves a coffee cup as he speaks.]

Tony : “That's what's going on, Cap. It's just pain. It's discomfort. Who's putting coffee grounds in the disposal? Am I running a bed and breakfast for a biker gang?”

[Tony props his phone in a dish of fruit and taps the screen to activate a holographic display of a smiling young man. He pours a cup of coffee as he speaks.]

Tony : “Oh, that's Charles Spencer by the way. He's a great kid.”

[The Avengers are shown, distressed, as Tony speaks.]

Tony : “Computer engineering degree, three point six GPA. Had a floor level gig at Intel planned for the fall. But first, he wanted to put a few miles on his soul, before he parked it behind a desk. See the world. Maybe be of service. Charlie didn't want to go to Vegas or Fort Lauderdale, which is what I would do. He didn't go to Paris or Amsterdam, which sounds fun. He decided to spend his summer building sustainable housing for the poor. Guess where. Sokovia.”

[The Avengers appear contrite.]

Tony : “He wanted to make a difference, I suppose. I mean, we won't know because we dropped a building on him while we were kicking ass.”

[Tony shakes pills out of a bottle and takes them with the coffee. He folds his arms and faces the others.]

Tony : “There's no decision-making process here. We need to be put in check! Whatever form that takes, I'm game. If we can't accept limitations, if we're boundary-less, we're no better than the bad guys.”

Steve : “Tony, someone dies on your watch, you don't give up.”

Tony : “Who said we're giving up?”

Steve : “We are if we're not taking responsibility for our actions. This document just shifts the blames.”

Rhodey : “I'm sorry. Steve. That… That is dangerously arrogant. This is the United Nations we're talking about. It's not the World Security Council, it's not SHIELD, it's not Hydra.”

Steve : “No, but it's run by people with agendas and agendas change.”

[Tony approaches Steve, with his hands in his pockets.]

Tony : “That's good. That's why I'm here. When I realized what my weapons were capable of in the wrong hands, I shut it down and stopped manufacturing.”

Steve : “Tony, you chose to do that. If we sign this, we surrender our right to choose. What if this panel sends us somewhere we don't think we should go? What if there is somewhere we need to go, and they don't let us? We may not be perfect, but the safest hands are still our own.”

Tony : “If we don't do this now, it's gonna be done to us later. That's the fact. That won't be pretty.”

Wanda : “You're saying they'll come for me.”

Vision : “We would protect you.”

[Vision and Wanda share a glance. Steve is shown in closeup as the other talk around him.]

Natasha : “Maybe Tony's right. If we have one hand on the wheel, we can still steer. If we take it off…”

Sam : “Aren't you the same woman who told the government to kiss her ass a few years ago?”

Natasha : “I'm just… reading the terrain. We have made some very public mistakes. We need to win their trust back.”

Tony : “Focus up. I'm sorry, did I just mishear you or did you agree with me?”

Natasha : “Oh, I want to take it back now.”

Tony : “No, no, no. You can't retract it. Thank you.”

[Steve’s phone buzzes in his pocket, and he retrieves it as Tony continues.]

Tony : “Unprecedented. Okay, case closed - I win.”

[Steve looks at his phone. A text message reads: 'She's gone. In her sleep.']

Steve : “I have to go.”

[Steve stands and leaves the room. The others stare after him. Steve stops at the bottom of a stairwell, leans against the railing, and puts his head in his hand.]

*

[London.]

[A cemetery, where mourners mass by an open grave. A children’s choir sings. Steve is at the front of six pallbearers carrying a coffin draped with the Union Jack. He is visibly holding back tears. At an altar a candle burns by a wreath of white roses and a framed photograph of Peggy Carter in military uniform, gazing optimistically ahead. The label reads "Margaret 'Peggy' Carter".]

[Mourners sit in chairs around the gravesite some time later. The Priest addresses the mourners.]

Priest : “And now, I would like to invite Sharon Carter to say a few words.”

[The priest steps aside and Sharon steps forward. Steve sits beside Sam in a chair at the front of the mourners, looking down, lost in thought. Sam nudges Steve and he looks up. Steve sees Sharon and his face opens with recognition. Sharon glances at Steve and takes a deep breath.]

Sharon : “Margaret Carter was known to most as a founder of SHIELD… but I just knew her as Aunt Peggy.”

[Sharon says this looking directly at Steve, whose eyes widen.]

Sharon : “She had a photograph in her office. Aunt Peggy standing next to JFK. As a kid, that was pretty cool. But it was a lot to live up to. Which is why I never told anyone we were related.”

[Sharon also says this looking directly at Steve, who nods understanding.]

Sharon : “I asked her once how she managed to master diplomacy and espionage in a time when no one wanted to see a woman succeed at either. And she said, compromise where you can. But where you can't, don't. Even if everyone is telling you that something wrong is something right. Even if the whole world is telling you to move… it is your duty to plant yourself like a tree, look them in the eye and say "No. You move."”

[Sharon’s words clearly impact Steve, who sets his shoulders and takes a deep breath.]

[Later Steve stands among the mourners shaking the hand of Hank Pym. Sam approaches Steve and stands respectfully to the side.]

Hank : “It was a beautiful ceremony. I was honored to have known her.”

Steve : “So was I.”

[Sam nods to Hank, who smiles at Sam as he walks away. Sam watches Hank go, looking thoughtful, then turns to Steve. Steve looks down, shaking his head.]

Steve : “When I came out of the ice, I thought everyone I had known was gone. Then I found out that she was alive. I was just lucky to have her.”

Sam : “She had you back, too.”

[Steve nods, and straightens.]

Steve : “Who all signed?”

Sam : “Tony, Rhodey, Vision. Natasha.”

Steve : “Clint?”

Sam : “Says he's retired.”

Steve : “Wanda?”

Sam : “TBD.”

Steve : “Natasha went to Vienna?”

Sam : “Yeah. She says, staying together is more important than how we stay together.”

Steve : “But what would we be giving up to do it?”

Sam : “I know, Steve.”

[Sam puts a hand on Steve’s shoulder, and Steve shakes his head mournfully.]

Sam : “Car’s heading back to the hotel.”

[Steve looks up and across the mourners around him. He notices Bucky standing far apart from the crowd, hiding under a baseball cap and looking down at another grave. Steve’s eyes widen in surprise, which he quickly hides from Sam.]

Steve : “I’ll catch up.”

Sam : “Alright.”

[Sam pats Steve’s shoulder, and he leaves. Steve walks away toward Bucky, nodding to mourners who try to talk to him. Bucky stands looking apprehensive but he doesn’t move. Steve addresses Bucky when he’s out of earshot of the crowd.]

Steve : “What are you doing here?”

[Bucky tilts his head back toward Peggy’s grave.]

Bucky : “Saw it on the news. Wanted to pay my respects. She was good to us, in the war.”

Steve : “Yeah. She was.”

[They lapse into silence for a moment. Steve speaks carefully.]

Steve : “Is this you making me believe it?”

[Bucky takes a deep breath and stares down at the ground.]

Bucky : “I guess… I didn’t want you to be alone.”

[Steve is visibly shaken. Steve pulls Bucky into a hug, and Bucky is tense but lets Steve hug him. Steve stands back. There are tears in his eyes but he tries to smile.]

Steve : “I’m glad you’re here.”

[Bucky returns a tight and hesitant smile.]

Steve : “You came all this way. At least let me get you a cup of coffee.”

[Bucky glances around, still wary, but he nods. He looks up at Steve and smirks.]

Bucky : “Coffee even do anything to you anymore?”

[Steve laughs in answer.]

Steve : “You either?”

[Bucky shakes his head and Steve chucks him on the shoulder. They turn to leave.]

Steve : “Come on. It’s good, anyway.”

[Their conversation continues as they walk away.]

Bucky : “Anything’s better than that shit we had in the Army…”

*

[Vienna.]

[Reporters and crowds are shown massed outside the United Nations complex of modern high rise buildings. A news anchor speaks into a microphone and camera.]

News anchor : “At a special United Nations conference one hundred and seventeen countries have come together to ratify the Sokovia Accords.”

[T’Challa stands inside looking out through a glass wall.]

UN staffer (unseen) : “Excuse me, Miss Romanov?”

[T’Challa turns at hearing Natasha’s name.]

Natasha (unseen) : “Yes?”

[Natasha stands with a staffer with a clipboard.]

UN staffer : “These need your signature.”

[Natasha signs a document on the clipboard.]

UN staffer : “Thank you.”

Natasha : “Thanks.”

[T’Challa approaches Natasha.]

T’Challa : “I suppose neither of us is used to the spotlight.”

Natasha : “Oh, well, it's not always so flattering.”

T’Challa : “You seem to be doing alright so far. Considering your last trip to Capitol Hill… I wouldn't think you would be particularly comfortable in this company.”

Natasha : “Well, I'm not.”

T’Challa : “That alone makes me glad you're here, Miss Romanov.”

Natasha : “Why? You don't approve of all this?”

T’Challa : “The Accords, yes. The politics, not really. Two people in a room can get more done than a hundred.”

[King T’Chaka approaches them.]

King T’Chaka : “Unless you need to move a piano.”

T’Challa : “Baba.” (Swahili - “Father.”)

King T’Chaka : “Mwana.” (Swahili - “Son.”) “Miss Romanov.”

Natasha : “King T'Chaka. Please, allow me to apologize for what happened in Nigeria.”

King T’Chaka : “Thank you. Thank you for agreeing to all this. I'm sad to hear that Captain Rogers will not be joining us today.”

Natasha : “Yes, so am I.”

Man on speakers : “If everyone could please be seated. This assembly is now in session.”

T'Challa : “That is the future calling. Such a pleasure.”

Natasha : “Thank you.”

[Natasha goes. King T’Chaka puts a hand on T’Challa’s chest.]

King T'Chaka (in Swahili, subtitled) : “For a man who disapproves of diplomacy, you're getting quite good at it.”

T'Challa (in Swahili, subtitled) : “I'm happy, Father.”

[King T’Chaka touches T’Challa’s face, showing a large silver ring.]

King T'Chaka (in Swahili, subtitled) : “Thank you.”

[T’Challa kisses his father’s ring.]

T'Challa (in Swahili, subtitled) : “Thank you.”

[King T’Chaka stands at a podium addressing the UN assembly.]

King T'Chaka : “When stolen Wakandan vibranium was used to make a terrible weapon, we in Wakanda were forced to question our legacy. Those men and women killed in Nigeria, were part of a goodwill mission from a country too long in the shadows. We will not, however, let misfortune drive us back. We will fight to improve the world we wish to join. I am grateful to the Avengers for supporting this initiative.”

[T'Challa stands near the window. He moves closer to it, investigating something he sees outside. As his father continues to speak T’Challa sees police shouting at the back of an open news van, and then running away from it. T’Challa turns back to the assembly and runs toward his father.]

King T’Chaka : “Wakanda is proud to extend its hand in peace.”

T'Challa (shouting) : “Everybody get down!”

[An enormous shuddering pulse causes the glass to crash inward and throws T’Challa across the room into his father.]

[From outside it is apparent that waves of force originating between the buildings are causing massive damage to them both. Multiple floors of multiple buildings collapse.]

[In the wreckage inside the audio is muffled by a ringing, the ringing in your ears after an extremely loud noise. T'Challa finds his father lying on the floor with his eyes closed. Unheard, he repeats “Baba?” again and again. He grabs his father's wrist and feels for a pulse, but doesn’t find one. Devastated T'Challa lies across his father. He lifts him up and rocks him in his arms.]

*

[Steve and Bucky sit across from each other in a small cafe in a hotel lobby with mugs in front of them. The transition interrupts a slightly awkward conversation, writ on their faces.]

Bucky : “You been in touch with anyone else?”

Steve : “There really isn’t anyone else left.”

[Steve looks curiously at Bucky, and speaks as if testing for a reaction.]

Steve : “I got to meet Becca’s kids last year, though.”

[Bucky perks up.]

Bucky : “Yeah?”

[Steve nods, satisfied with the reaction.]

Steve : “Yeah. You got nieces and nephews old enough to be our grandparents.”

[Bucky scoffs. He shakes his head sadly.]

Bucky : “Could’ve been Uncle James.”

[Steve sighs. He leans across the table and speaks quietly.]

Steve : “I’m really sorry, Buck, but I have to ask. What do you remember now?”

[Bucky turns his coffee cup in his hands, looking down into it.]

Bucky : “Everything. I remember… everything. I just wish I didn’t.”

[Steve takes deep breath and lets it out hard. The silence is tense. Then Steve sets his jaw and nods once.]

Steve : “What you did all those years. That wasn’t you. You didn’t have a choice.”

Bucky : “I know. But I did it.”

[Steve reaches across the table and lays a hand on Bucky’s left arm. Bucky looks up at Steve, surprised. Steve opens his mouth as if to speak. From behind him, Sam approaches the table at speed, visibly upset. He looks down at Steve’s hand on Bucky’s arm and narrows his eyes. Steve retrieves his hand to turn in his chair and look at Sam.]

Sam : “Steve. There's something you gotta see.”

[An office in the hotel. Steve, Sam, and Bucky stand watching a news program showing footage of the destruction in Vienna. Sharon walks across the background on a cell phone.]

News anchor : “…what appears to be the powers of a meta-human ripped through the UN building in Vienna.”

[Sharon discusses the event with her superiors. Steve listens with half an ear.]

Sharon : “Who's coordinating? Good. They're solid. Forensics?”

News Anchor : “More than seventy people have been injured. At least twelve are dead, including Wakanda's King T'Chaka. Officials have released a video of a suspect…”

[The news program shows a closeup photograph of Daisy in her disguise as Quake.]

[In the director’s office in a SHIELD base, the assembled agents watch the same broadcast. Coulson appears baffled. Mack shakes his head sadly. Simmons covers her face with her hand and Fitz puts an arm comforting around her. May is stoic.]

News anchor : “… who they have identified as Quake. The Inhuman vigilante is linked to a number of terrorist attacks and robberies in recent months.”

[When Daisy’s picture is shown, Coulson turns abruptly and retrieves his coat, leaving the room as the broadcast continues. May follows him out into the hallway and blocks his path.]

May : “Coulson. Coulson! You can’t go after her.”

Coulson : “May? You know me better than anyone else out there. Please. Just move.”

May : “I know how much Daisy means to you. You brought her into SHIELD, gave her a home and a purpose when she didn’t have either one. And she means a lot to me too, Phil. I was her SO for Pete’s sake. But she left us. After Lincoln’s death… She’s not the same person. And you can’t stop her yourself. Look at that!”

[May gestures back through the glass wall of the office, indicating the television, where footage rolls of the collapsed buildings in Vienna. Coulson stares May down for a moment.]

Coulson : “Move.”

[May shakes her head and steps aside. Coulson storms down the hallway. May looks around, angry and worried.]

[In the London hotel, Sharon ends her phone call. Steve steps up to her.]

Steve : “Sharon. Read me in. I can help.”

[Sharon shakes her head firmly.]

Sharon : “It’s not my call. And the task force won’t let you.”

[Steve starts to speak and Sharon cuts him off.]

Sharon : “You didn’t sign. You’re retired.”

[Steve is equal parts confused and infuriated. Sharon sighs and moves to leave.]

Sharon : “I have to go to work.”

*

[In Vienna, fire crews hose down the buildings. A red and white medical chopper flies overhead. A hastily assembled tent with many bustling workers is outside the UN building. Police and medical personnel move about. Sharon walks along with a man in a green jumpsuit.]

Sharon : “Call MI6, see if we can get Micro Forensics to hurry this up. We need the whole team here in two hours or it's not worth it.”

[Sharon passes King T’Challa, who sits on a bench looking stunned. There is blood on his face and clothing. Natasha approaches and sits on the adjoining bench. She fiddles with a cell phone, looking uncomfortable.]

Natasha : “I'm very sorry.”

[King T’Challa glances at her and down at his hands, where he holds his father’s ring, turning it around in his fingers.]

King T’Challa : “In my culture death is not the end. It's more of a… stepping-off point. You reach out with both hands and Bast and Sekhmet, they lead you into the green veldt where… you can run forever.”

Natasha : “That sounds very peaceful.”

King T'Challa: “My father thought so.”

[King T’Challa puts his father’s ring on his finger, and there is a determined expression on his face.]

King T’Challa : “I am not my father.”

Natasha : “T'Challa. Task force will decide who brings in Quake.”

[King T'Challa clenches his fist around the ring and stands.]

King T’Challa : “Don't bother, Miss Romanov. I'll kill her myself.”

[Natasha watches him stride away. She looks around, distraught. Her phone rings in her hands and she answers it.]

Natasha : “Yeah.”

Steve (over the phone) : “You alright?”

Natasha : “Uh, yeah, thanks. I got lucky.”

[Steve is packing in his hotel room, and holding a cell phone to his ear.]

Steve : “Task force has everything under control?”

Natasha : “Yeah…”

[Natasha pauses, following Steve’s train of thought.]

Natasha : “I know how much you want to help, I really do. Stay home.”

Steve : “I didn’t say anything.”

Natasha : “I know you. Don’t try anything, Steve.”

Steve : “Are you saying you’ll arrest me?”

Natasha : “No. But someone will. That’s how it works now.”

Steve : “That’s what I was afraid of.”

[Natasha sighs.]

Natasha : “You’ll only make this worse. For all of us. Please.”

[Steve shakes his head, and hangs up.]

[Natasha looks at her cell phone after Steve is disconnected.]

Natasha : “Shit.”

*

[Steve and Sam approach a quinjet on an airstrip, carrying duffle bags. Bucky walks alongside Steve. Steve turns to Bucky as they reach the jet.]

Steve : “You sure you won’t come with us?”

Bucky : “Just here to see you off. I’m trying to lay low, Steve. You don’t seem to do much of that.”

Steve : “I hope you change your mind.”

Bucky : “Yeah.”

[A black SUV drives up behind them and screeches into park. Our heroes look up, startled. Coulson exits the SUV. He removes his sunglasses and approaches Steve. Steve’s jaw drops in shock and he sets down his duffle bag.]

Coulson : “Captain Rogers?”

[Coulson nods to Sam, and after a brief expression of recognition and confusion to Bucky as well.]

Coulson : “Mister Wilson. And…”

Steve (interrupting Coulson) : “Coulson? You’re alive?”

[Sam glances between Coulson and Bucky and sets his duffle bag down as well.]

Sam : “There’s a lot of that going around.”

Coulson : “I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you, Captain. The situation was… complicated. But this is urgent. I need your help.”

Steve : “What’s going on?”

Coulson : “The Inhuman that they say attacked the UN. Quake. Her name is Daisy Johnson. She was a member of my team.”

[Steve folds his arms and narrows his eyes.]

Steve : “Your team?”

Coulson : “Yes. I… I’m sorry, we couldn’t tell you that either. My SHIELD team has been operating since DC.”

Sam : “Who the hell is this guy?”

Coulson : “Phil Coulson. Agent of SHIELD. I may have saved the world. Once. A little. Before Loki killed me.”

Bucky : “Looks like it didn’t take.”

[Coulson shrugs, and looks pointedly at Bucky.]

Steve (to Coulson) : “Your teammate has been on the news for months. She’s caused a lot of damage.”

Coulson : “She’s a good person. She’s just a little lost right now.”

Sam : “Forensics is saying her powers took out those buildings. That sounds like more than a little lost.”

Coulson : “I’m telling you she couldn’t have done this. She would never hurt innocent people.”

Steve : “Even if I believe you and even if I’m willing to ignore being lied to about SHIELD, what do you need me for?”

Coulson : “SHIELD signed the Sokovia Accords. We’re a part of the task force. The team that’s been sent after her has orders to shoot on sight. She does have… incredible powers, and they’re not going to try to take her alive.”

Steve : “The task force isn’t going to let me near their operation. And if anything we should be bringing her in.”

Coulson : “I just want to get her out of there alive. Steve… Captain Rogers. They’re going to kill her. She’s the closest thing I have to family and I can’t protect her. Maybe you can. Please.”

[Steve looks incredulous.]

Steve : “Coulson I’m sorry about your friend, but this isn’t my fight.”

[Coulson steps closer to Steve, aggressively.]

Coulson : “You know why Daisy left? She took off after the Watchdogs. Have you heard of them?”

[Steve looks interested.]

Steve : “A little.”

Coulson : “They’re killing Inhumans, because they’re different, and that makes them afraid, and she’s trying to stop them. SHIELD won’t, the government won’t, the Avengers won’t, but she’s trying to, all on her own. To stop more people from dying because of their prejudice. That’s who I’m trying to save.”

[Steve looks contrite. Coulson shakes a finger at him.]

Coulson : “You took on Hydra for one person. You know that one person can make a difference. And she’s fighting for so many people! I’m sorry, Captain, but this is exactly your fight!”

[Steve looks down, acknowledging Coulson’s point. Steve stares into Coulson for a moment, thinking, and testing Coulson with his gaze. Coulson stands firm. Eventually Steve nods.]

Steve : “Alright. Where is she?”

Coulson : “Southern California, near Los Angeles. We’ve been tracking her but now that there’s an international manhunt looking for her I’m not sure how much time we have to get to her first.”

[Steve looks at Sam and raises his eyebrows. Sam rolls his eyes and lifts his duffle bag again.]

Sam : “Always me keeping you from getting your ass kicked.”

[Steve turns to Bucky.]

Steve : “Buck? Could really use you here.”

[Bucky looks around uneasily and puts his hands in his pockets.]

Bucky : “I don’t know Steve. It’s a bad idea for me to show up in something like this.”

Steve : “Wear long sleeves.”

Bucky : “In southern California?”

Steve : “You know Coulson is right. Doesn’t this sound kinda familiar, sergeant?”

[Bucky glances at Coulson, whose expression is pleading, and Sam, who is resigned. He sighs and nods.]

Bucky : “Yeah. Sounds like exactly my fight too.”

[Steve nods at Bucky and lifts his own duffle. Steve leads the way to the jet, and Sam pulls up alongside him, speaking conspiratorially.]

Sam : “You really okay with letting the Manchurian Candidate tag along?”

Steve : “What?”

Sam : “Steve. I know he was your friend back in the day, but I don’t trust him.”

Steve : “I do.”

[Sam looks unsure, and shakes his head, but follows along. Our heroes board the jet and Steve goes to the cockpit door to talk to the pilot.]

Steve : “We’re rerouting to Los Angeles.”

[In the passenger section Sam, Bucky and Coulson sit. Coulson openly stares at Bucky, who shifts uncomfortably.]

Coulson : “You know… Are you… You know, you look just like Bucky Barnes.”

[Bucky avoids Coulson’s eyes.]

Bucky : “It’s a long story.”

Coulson (awkwardly) : “There’s a picture of you on the wall in Zephyr One. From nineteen forty three, with the Howling Commandos.”

[Coulson pauses, and when Bucky doesn’t say anything Coulson fills the silence with a comment tinged with pride.]

Coulson : “It’s an original print.”

[Bucky sighs heavily. Coulson rallies his courage and continues.]

Coulson : “I wonder if, I mean, you don’t have to… Would you sign it for us?”

[Sam snickers. Bucky shoots him a glare. Coulson looks hopeful.]

*

[In the office of the darkened warehouse Zemo shuffles between numerous pages and security feeds on a computer screen. They show Rumlow being taken by agents in the street in Lagos, then agents in airports, with a highlighted area indicating a thing of value he is tracking, presumably the biological weapon Rumlow attempted to steal. Finally security camera footage shows the agents with the biological weapon enter a facility emblazoned with the logo of SHIELD. Zemo pauses the footage and stares, then stands up from the computer.]

Zemo (shouting out the door) : “We’re going now!”

[Answering shouts ring from the warehouse and the sounds of bustling activity as men gather weapons.]

*

[Los Angeles]

[Daisy’s van is parked in front of a convenience store in a suburban neighborhood. She sits at her laptop in the back.]

[Coulson and Steve stand inside the convenience store, looking out through the glass doors. Coulson has SHIELD body armor and Steve is armored as Captain America. The clerk gazes shocked at Steve, and Steve puts one finger to his lips. He waves a hand toward the back door, and the clerk and several customers scurry out. Steve taps his earpiece radio.]

Steve : “Are you in position?”

[Sam and Bucky are on the roof of the convenience store, watching Daisy’s van. Sam wears his Falcon gear, and glares down at where Bucky lies on the roof alongside a rifle. Bucky is not wearing long sleeves, exposing his mechanical left arm.]

Sam : “In position.”

Steve : “Alright, Coulson. Try to get her to come quietly.”

[Coulson nods at Steve and leaves the store. He approaches Daisy’s van.]

Bucky : “Better make it fast. I’ve got four trucks, blocking our exits.”

[The aforementioned are shown through the scope of Bucky’s rifle. Soldiers exit the trucks and move down the street.]

Bucky : “And I can’t make any promises with these icer rounds. Tell your engineers they’re too heavy.”

Coulson : “They know.”

[Coulson knocks on Daisy’s window. Shuffling is heard inside and Daisy looks out.]

Coulson : “Daisy, I need you to come with me right now.”

Daisy : “Coulson? How the hell did you find me?”

Coulson : “That’s not important right now. What is important is that there are soldiers and police outside and they’ve got orders to take you out.”

[Daisy sighs and looks away. She shoves her laptop into a backpack.]

Daisy : “That’s smart. Good strategy.”

Coulson : “I know you weren’t in Vienna. You couldn’t have done this. Come with us, we’ll go back to base and we can sort this all out there.”

[Through the sights of Bucky’s rifle a number of armed men can be seen getting closer to our heroes. Bucky looks up at Sam.]

Bucky : “Hell of a lot of firepower. She’s just a kid.”

[Coulson looks pleading at Daisy.]

Sam (on radio) : “Cap, they’re closing in. We’re about to be compromised.”

Coulson : “Daisy. Please. This doesn’t have to end in a fight.”

[Daisy turns away and retrieves a pair of technological gauntlets.]

Daisy : “It always ends in a fight.”

[Daisy pulls the gauntlets onto her arms. Armed men proceed down the street, with guns pointed toward the van. One crouches, and fires a grenade.]

Sam : “Go!”

[A smoke grenade penetrates the back window of Daisy’s van. She kicks it away and grabs for her backpack, diving out the front door as smoke begins to pour from the grenade. As another is launched toward her she throws up a hand and a wave of her power knocks it back toward the shooter, where it goes off. Daisy and Coulson run toward the convenience store. Shots ring out. Bucky is firing from the roof, and soldiers fall with the blue flash indicating non-lethal icer rounds. Sam flies down in the opposite direction, knocking soldiers aside. But they are outnumbered and soldiers follow Daisy and Coulson as they enter the store.]

[Inside Daisy looks up, sees Captain America, and is pulled up short.]

Daisy : “What the hell…”

[Soldiers continue to fire smoke grenades into the store. Steve knocks one aside with his shield. Daisy attempts to run to the back of the store, but Coulson grabs her by the arm. Soldiers burst through the door, and shooting ensues throughout the store. Daisy spins away from Coulson and lifts both of her hands, aiming a powerful blast into the soldiers and sending them flying into the walls and ceiling. Coulson grabs for her again.]

Coulson : “Daisy, stop! You're gonna kill someone.”

[Daisy twists in Coulson’s grip and pulls her backpack onto her shoulders.]

Daisy : “I'm not gonna kill anyone.”

[Daisy turns away. Steve and Coulson step between her and the soldiers as they stand up and raise their guns again. Steve holds up his shield and Coulson activates the energy shield in his prosthetic left hand. Steve glances at it, surprised and impressed. Daisy steps back and aims a blast of her powers at the two of them, throwing them into the soldiers, and bolts for the back door. Soldiers attempt to follow and Steve fights them down. One of them lifts a radio.]

Soldier : “Suspect has broken containment! She's headed out the back of the building!

[Coulson grabs the radio and crushes it in his left hand.]

[Outside additional soldiers pursue Daisy. She weaves down the alley behind the store, engaging the soldiers hand to hand and ducking behind dumpsters. Steve and Coulson follow, similarly engaged. When Daisy exits onto the street a soldier blocks her path, and she raises a hand to force him back with her powers into the street, where traffic continues. She winces, as if the use of her powers causes her pain. Sam descends and catches the soldier before he is hit by an oncoming car and drops him on the sidewalk. Coulson looks at Daisy wearily.]

Coulson : “Come on, Skye.”

[Daisy glares at Coulson. She uses her powers to pull a dumpster across the mouth of the alley and takes off down the street. Soldiers prevent Steve and Coulson from following quickly.]

[Down the street as Daisy runs a man in a black and silver costume, Black Panther, slams into Daisy from behind, knocking her down. He extends his fingers and sharp claws pop out. He attacks Daisy with sweeping kicks and slashes. Daisy fights back but is kicked down. She throws up a hand and attempts to knock him back with her powers but the Black Panther is not affected.]

[In the alley Steve has cleared the soldiers and noticed Daisy’s fight with Black Panther. Steve looks up to see Sam flying overhead.]

Steve : “Sam, cross street behind the shop.”

Sam : “Who the hell's the other guy?

Steve : “About to find out.”

[Steve takes off after Daisy as a helicopter flies up. Black Panther lunges at Daisy with his claws, but Daisy grabs his wrists. A soldier fires a machine gun from the helicopter. The shots bounce off Black Panther's armored suit.]

Steve : “Sam.”

Sam : “Got him.”

[Sam flies up and shoves the helicopter off course.]

[Daisy breaks free from Black Panther, runs and vaults over the edge of an overpass. Black Panther slides down the wall using his claws for traction. They land on the highway below and the chase continues. Daisy sees a motorcycle approaching her and raises a hand, using her powers to stop it and knock the driver off. She spins the motorcyle and climbs onto it, taking off. Black Panther and Steve drop down and chase after Daisy. A Special Forces vehicle pursues them.]

Soldier (on a megaphone) : “Stand down! Stand down!”

[Steve fights down the Special Forces vehicle and gets in it, taking off after Daisy. Black Panther jumps from car to car behind him until he grabs onto the back of Steve’s. Steve swerves but can’t knock him off.]

Steve : “Sam, I can't shake this guy.”

Sam : “Right behind you.”

[The chase continues and intensifies as other police vehicles join in. Sam flies along overhead. When Steve catches up to Daisy, Black Panther leaps off the front of the car onto Daisy’s motorcycle. Daisy attempts again to use her powers on him, to no avail. She leans the bike down, holding herself up on a wave of her power, crying out in pain, kicks Black Panther off and drives on. Black Panther jumps across cars and grabs Sam's leg as he flies overhead to continue the pursuit. Sam tries to kick Black Panther away. Black Panther leaps off from Sam and catches the back tire of Daisy’s motorcyle, throwing her from it. Steve swerves through the cars crashing around them and bails out. He runs away from the crashing truck as it rolls toward them, and tackles Black Panther away from Daisy. Steve stands, facing Black Panther. Armed police arrive and surround them, guns aimed. Rhodey, in the armor of War Machine, leaps down from above and raises both hands with his pulse blasters charged.]

Rhodey : “Stand down, now.”

[Daisy stands beside Steve who puts his shield on his back.]

Rhodey : “Congratulations, Cap. You're a criminal.”

[Police move in and force Daisy to her knees. Black Panther raises his hands. A cop moves Steve's arms behind his back. Black Panther retracts his claws and pulls off his mask revealing his face. It's King T'Challa. Steve and Rhodes look curious.]

Soldier : “What's the order?”

Rhodey (to King T’Challa) : “Your highness.”

[Daisy is hauled flat on the ground. Steve looks on, disappointed.]

*

[In the Avengers compound, Vision stands in a kitchen with a recipe.]

Vision : “'A pinch of paprika.' A pinch.”

[Vision takes literally once pinch of red powder from a plate on the counter and adds it to the pot heating on the stove. Wanda strolls in, sniffing the air.]

Wanda : “Is that paprikash?”

Vision : “I thought it might… lift your spirits.”

[Wanda stirs the pot and lifts the spoon to her lips to taste. Vision hovers, appearing nervous. Wanda smiles.]

Wanda : “Spirits lifted.”

Vision : “In my defense, I haven't actually ever… eaten anything before, so…”

Wanda : “May I?”

Vision : “Please.”

[Wanda reaches for a jar of dried spices, smells it, and adds some to the pot.]

Vision : “Wanda?”

Wanda : “Hmm.”

Vision : “No one dislikes you, Wanda.”

[Wanda smiles, perplexed.]

Wanda : “Thanks.”

Vision : “Oh, you're welcome. No, it's a… involuntary response in their amygdala. They can't help but be afraid of you.”

Wanda : “Are you?”

[Vision sits on the other side of the counter.]

Vision : “My amygdala is synthetic, so…”

[Wanda laughs.]

Wanda : “I used to think of myself one way. But after this…”

[Wanda twines her fingers in the air, threads of red light playing between them, a symbolic display of the powers given to her by Hydra.]

Wanda : “I am something else. I'm still me, I think, but… that's not what everyone else sees.”

[Vision touches the Mind stone in his forehead and it glows.]

Vision : “Do you know, I don't know what this is? Not really. I know it's not of this world, that it powered Loki's staff, gave you your abilities, but… its true nature is a mystery. And yet, it is part of me.”

Wanda : “Are you afraid of it?”

Vision : “I wish to understand it. The more I do, the less it controls me. One day… who knows? I may even control it.”

Wanda (indicating the pot) : “I don't know what's in this but it is not paprika.”

[Vision appears confused and slightly upset.]

Wanda : “I'm gonna go to the store. I'll be back in twenty minutes.”

[Vision flies up from his seat to stand in front of her.]

Vision: “Alternatively, we could order a pizza?”

Wanda : “Vision, are you not letting me leave?”

Vision : “It is a question of safety.”

Wanda : “I can protect myself.”

[Wanda attempts to move past. Vision holds out an arm across her chest and wraps his hand softly around her arm to stop her.]

Vision : “Not yours. Mr. Stark would like to avoid the possibility of another public incident. Until the Accords are on a… more secured foundation.”

[Wanda stands close against Vision’s arm and looks up at him.]

Wanda : “And what do you want?”

Vision : “For people to see you… as I do.”

*

[An armored convoy proceeds through traffic. On the road they pass a white van at an intersection, whose driver glares daggers at the convoy.]

[Daisy sits in a SHIELD containment pod on the back of a truck. Coulson and Bucky ride in the back of another. In a third, Steve and Sam sit in the back, and King T’Challa sits in the front.]

Sam (to King T’Challa) : “So, you like cats?”

Steve (chastising) : “Sam.”

Sam : “What? Dude shows up dressed like a cat and you don't wanna know more?”

Steve (to King T’Challa) : “Your suit… it's vibranium?”

King T’Challa : “The Black Panther has been the protector of Wakanda for generations. A mantle, passed from warrior to warrior. And now, because your friend murdered my father, I also wear the mantle of king. So, I ask you… as both warrior and king… how long do you think you can keep your friend safe from me?”

[Steve sighs. He looks up to the SHIELD logo overhead as the convoy drives down a long ramp cut into the side of a hill. His eyes narrow.]

[The convoy stops in an underground hangar. Quinjets are parked nearby. The overhead doors are currently closed. Our heroes pile out of the trucks. They are met by agents Mack and May, as well as Sharon and Everett Ross. Other agents mill about the background. May glares reproachfully at Coulson as he exits the truck. Coulson looks remorseful. May approaches Coulson.]

May : “Captain America? Really, Phil.”

Coulson : “She’s alive.”

[Daisy’s containment pod is taken off of the back of the truck and placed strategically on the floor.]

Coulson : “What's gonna happen to her?”

[Ross interrupts May’s response.]

Ross : “Same thing that ought to happen to you. Psychological evaluation and extradition.”

Sharon : “This is Everett Ross, Deputy Task Force Commander.”

Coulson : “What about a lawyer?”

Ross : “Lawyer. That's funny.”

[Ross waves a hand at a SHIELD agent.]

Ross : “See their weapons are placed in lockup. Oh, we'll write you a receipt.”

[Agents walk past carrying Steve’s shield, Sam’s wings, and Daisy’s gauntlets and backpack.]

Sam : “I better not look out the window and see anybody flying around in that.”

[Bucky joins Steve and Sam. He stands close and speaks quietly.]

Bucky : “Remember how I said this was a bad idea?”

Steve : “I know. We’ll think of something.”

Sam : “Just fly casual.”

[Steve leans over to Bucky.]

Steve : “It’s from a movie…”

Bucky (interrupting) : “I know. I’ve seen it.”

[Steve looks surprised.]

[May and Mack approach our heroes. May moves with the forceful grace that characterizes her interaction with the world. May and Bucky size each other up with a glance as May speaks, and nod to each other, acknowledging a fight they really don’t want to have.]

May : “I’m agent May, I’ll be coordinating with SHIELD while you’re here. I wish I could say it was an honor.”

[Mack holds out a set of heavy technological wrist restraints and speaks to Bucky.]

Mack : “I apologize for this, but, we can’t exactly disarm you. Put your hands behind your back please.”

[Bucky looks to Steve before doing as Mack says. Steve nods confirmation. Bucky turns around and lifts his hands and Mack fastens the restraints around his wrists. They follow Ross out of the hanger.]

[Daisy’s containment pod begins to lower through the floor. Coulson looks back and catches Daisy’s eye through the window as the pod moves downward. She looks away, resigned. The pod disappears and doors in the floor close behind it.]

[In a long winding brick hallway, tending downward, King T’Challa walks alongside Ross, and the others follow behind with an armed escort.]

Ross (to King T’Challa) : “You'll be provided with an office instead of a cell. Now, do me a favor, stay in it?”

King T’Challa : “I'm not intending on going anywhere.”

[They enter a common space in the base, with couches and office furniture and a long conference table with several chairs. Glass doors open off onto smaller office spaces. Ross, Coulson, Mack, and King T’Challa continue down the hallway. In the common space Natasha stands off to one side and Tony is roving, on a cell phone. Natasha narrows her eyes at Bucky. She approaches our heroes and addresses Steve.]

Natasha : “For the record, this is what making things worse looks like.”

Tony (into the phone) : “No. California was not Accords-sanctioned. And Colonel Rhodes is supervising cleanup.”

Natasha : “Try not to break anything while we fix this.”

[Tony approaches our heroes as he talks.]

Tony (into the phone) : “Consequences? You bet there'll be consequences. Obviously you can quote me on that because I just said it. Anything else? Thank you, sir.”

[Tony hangs up and glares at Steve.]

Steve : “'Consequences'?”

Tony : “Secretary Ross wants you all prosecuted. Had to give him something.”

Steve : “I'm not getting that shield back, am I?”

[Tony and Natasha walk away, following Ross and King T’Challa.]

Natasha : “Technically, it's the government's property. Wings, too.”

Sam : “That's cold.”

Tony : “Warmer than jail.”

[Across the hallway a large set of glass doors and windows look into a laboratory. Agents Fitz and Simmons exit and come into the common space with technical readouts on tablets. They approach from behind Bucky and stop, looking at his mechanical arm and at each other, having a silent conversation of interest with their eyebrows. Steve sees them over Bucky’s shoulder and he looks quizzical. Bucky turns around, and when Fitz-Simmons see his face their eyes widen in recognition. May approaches and indicates Fitz-Simmons with a wave.]

May : “Gentlemen these are doctors Fitz and Simmons.”

[Simmons stares at Bucky, and squeaks, obviously lying, when she speaks.]

Simmons : “And this is someone we don’t know.”

Fitz (more confidently) : “We think.”

Steve (to May) : “Doctors?”

May : “Ordinarily in a SHIELD facility dealing with any new meta-human Fitz-Simmons would be running some tests to determine his abilities and enter him into the registry…”

Steve : “Registry? Excuse me?”

[The agents glance at each other.]

Simmons : “The SHIELD registry of meta-humans.”

Steve : “SHIELD has a registry of meta-humans? For what? Are you monitoring them all?”

[Fitz-Simmons become increasingly flustered.]

Fitz : “I… well… of course…”

[Steve steps forward.]

Steve : “They’re just people. What gives you the right?”

Simmons : “They’re… you’re… powerful. And it’s for the protection of…”

Steve : “Right. The SHIELD over the world. You’ve gotta be kidding me. Nothing has changed.”

May : “I’m sorry you see it that way.”

[Steve crosses his arms on his chest and straightens his shoulders, subtly confrontational. Fitz-Simmons flinch back.]

Steve : “Well you’re not gonna be running any tests unless they come with a court order.”

[Sharon and Sam share a surprised look. May squares off to Steve. Her eyes betray her unhappiness with that necessity but willingness to stand there if she must. Simmons darts forward, taking Fitz’ arm.]

Simmons : “That’s alright, Captain. We’ll just… We can go. Now.”

[Fitz-Simmons hustle away back to the lab. Behind them, May and Steve turn apart, and May leaves the room. Steve turns to Bucky and speaks unheard. Bucky nods. Simmons looks up at Fitz.]

Simmons : “That man with him.”

Fitz : “I know.”

Simmons : “Is that…?”

Fitz : “Can’t be. He’d be a hundred years old now.”

Simmons : “Well yes but…”

[Simmons looks back through the glass walls and open door and waves her tablet suggestively in the direction of the revived Capsicle.]

Fitz : “Barnes wasn’t on the Valkyrie. He died weeks earlier. And he didn’t get the super soldier serum.”

Simmons : “Fitz, that arm looks like the tech on Mike Peterson. Maybe even better.”

Fitz : “Hydra?”

Simmons : “This whole time…”

[They look confused back to where Bucky stands with Steve.]

[Daisy’s pod is situated in the base with shaking and thumping from outside. She sits nearly motionless on the bed in the pod, only occasionally looking up.]

[Steve stands in a smaller office off of the common space, pacing. Steve looks up as Tony enters the room.]

Steve : “You’re working with SHIELD now?”

Tony : “We’re doing the same job.”

[Steve shakes his head and sits down at the office table. Tony approaches him.]

Tony : “Hey, you wanna see something cool?”

[Tony holds up a slim black box.]

Tony : “I pulled something from Dad's archives. Felt timely.”

[Tony opens the box revealing two gold pens and sets it on the table.]

Tony : “FDR signed the Lend-Lease bill with these in 1941. Provided support to the Allies when they needed it most.”

Steve : “Some would say it brought our country closer to war.”

Tony : “See? If not for these, you wouldn't be here. I'm trying to… What do you call it? That's an olive branch.”

[Tony sits in the chair next to Steve.]

Tony : “Is that what you call it?”

Steve : “Is Pepper here? I didn't see her.”

[Tony waves his hand uncomfortably.]

Tony : “We're kinda… Well, not kinda…”

Steve : “Pregnant?”

Tony : “No. Definitely not. We're taking a break. It's nobody's fault.”

Steve : “I'm so sorry, Tony. I didn't know.”

Tony : “A few years ago, I almost lost her, so I trashed all my suits. Then, we had to mop up Hydra… and then Ultron. My fault. And then, and then, and then, I never stopped. Because the truth is I don't wanna stop. I don't wanna lose her. I thought maybe the Accords could split the difference.”

[Tony stands and puts his hands in his pockets and paces.]

Tony : “In her defense, I'm a handful. Yeah Dad was a pain in the ass, but he and Mom always made it work.”

[Tony straightens his tie.]

Steve : “You know, I'm glad Howard got married. I only knew him when he was young and single.”

Tony : “Oh, really? You two knew each other? He never mentioned that. Maybe only a thousand times. God, I hated you.”

Steve : “I don't mean to make things difficult.”

Tony : “I know, because you're a very polite person.”

Steve : “If I see a situation pointed south… I can't ignore it. Sometimes I wish I could.”

Tony : “No, you don't.”

[Steve smiles thinly.]

Steve : “No, I don't. Sometimes…”

Tony : “Sometimes I wanna punch you in your perfect teeth. But I don't wanna see you gone. We need you, Cap. So far, nothing's happened that can't be undone, if you just sign. We can make the last twenty four hours legit. Johnson stays here with SHIELD where they can contain her, instead of a Wakandan prison.”

[Steve frowns thoughtfully and picks up one of the pens. He stands up and paces, looking down at the pen, then turns to Tony.]

Steve : “I'm not saying it's impossible, but…”

[Tony looks over hopefully.]

Steve : “…there would have to be safeguards.”

[Tony sits beside Steve.]

Tony : “Sure. Once we put out the PR fire, those documents can be amended. I'd file a motion to have you and Wanda reinstated…”

[Steve looks up sharply.]

Steve : “Wanda? What about Wanda?”

Tony : “She's fine. She's confined to the compound, currently. Vision's keeping her company.”

[Steve looks disgusted, stands, and waves the pen for emphasis as he speaks.]

Steve : “Oh God, Tony! Every time. Every time I think you see things the right way…”

Tony : “What? It's a hundred acres with a lap pool. It's got a screening room. There's worse ways to protect people.”

[Their voices raise until they are shouting at one another.]

Steve : “Protection? Is that how you see this? This is protection? It's internment, Tony.”

Tony : “She's not a US citizen.”

Steve : “Oh, come on, Tony.”

Tony : “And they don't grant visas to weapons of mass destruction.”

Steve : “She's a kid!”

Tony : “So is that kid out there! Who blew up the UN! I'm doing what has to be done… to stave off something worse.”

[Steve nods faintly.]

Steve : “You keep telling yourself that.”

[Steve puts the pen down forcefully next to the display box.]

Steve : “Hate to break up the set.”

[Steve leaves the room. Tony reaches into his jacket and puts on a pair of red sunglasses.]

[In the director’s office, Coulson stands with May, Mack, Ross, and Natasha, watching the surveillance feeds from the inside of Daisy’s pod. Coulson looks despondent. Tony enters the room and stands by Natasha. King T’Challa sits alone in a chair in the neighboring office, separated by a wall of glass.]

[In the common space, Sam sits at the conference table, and Steve stands with Bucky. Bucky rolls his shoulder uncomfortably, fidgeting in the restraints. Steve puts a hand on Bucky’s shoulder, comforting. Bucky’s expression softens. Sam clocks the exchange, heaves a sigh and rolls his eyes. Sharon hands Sam a stack of paper, and looks at Steve and Bucky thoughtfully.]

Sharon (to Sam) : “The receipt for your gear.”

[Sam looks down and reads it, and makes a face of disgust.]

Sam : “'Bird costume'? Come on.”

Sharon : “I didn't write it.”

[Steve looks around the room, watching SHIELD agents milling about. An eagle with the letters SSR is emblazoned on one wall. Steve walks over to Sharon.]

Steve : “This is an old SSR base.”

Sharon : “Yeah… There’s some of aunt Peggy’s old paperwork still in the filing cabinets.”

[Steve looks down and purses his lips, sadly reminiscent.]

Steve : “The CIA has you stationed stateside?”

Sharon : “Joint terrorism task force. I’m wherever they need me to be.”

Steve : “I’ve been meaning to ask you… When you were spying on me from across the hall…”

Sharon : “You mean when I was doing my job?”

[Steve huffs a laugh and nods.]

Steve : “…did Peggy know?”

Sharon : “She kept so many secrets. I didn’t want her to have one from you.”

[Steve sighs, and looks up at the eagle again.]

[Outside on the ramp to the hangar, the white van with the enraged driver pulls in. The driver holds credentials out to the guard on the ramp, and the van drives into the hangar. The driver and three other men exit. They wear paramilitary black and baseballs caps, nondescript uniforms. One of them keeps their back to the viewer and wears his hat low on his face. They unload a heavy technological looking crate onto a trolley and exchange paperwork with the agents in the hangar. They proceed into the base.]

[In the common space Steve looks back up, considering.]

Steve : “So SHIELD is still operating?”

Sharon : “We’re just now finding out about it. They were hiding behind General Talbot and the ATCU.”

Steve : “What have they been doing, exactly?”

Sharon : “What they’ve always done. Clearing out the remains of Hydra. Dealing with something called…”

[Sharon consults another stack of paperwork and apparently reads from it.]

Sharon : “… Hive. An Inhuman entity that occupied the body of a Hydra agent named Grant Ward and tried to take over the world.”

[Sharon shrugs and drops the paperwork and crosses her arms.]

Sharon : “Seems SHIELD has mostly been concerned with the Inhumans recently. We had to turn over the weapon you recovered from Rumlow in Lagos to them because their science division was equipped to handle it. First I’d heard of them since D.C.”

[Steve narrows his eyes, thinking. Fitz-Simmons exit the lab and proceed down the hallway.]

Steve : “Is it here? The weapon?”

Sharon : “I presume so. This is their base of operations. And that was their science division, so…”

[The delivery personnel with the trolley approach Sharon with clipboards, which she signs. Steve looks at the door to the lab again. There is no one else in the lab and the lights go off automatically.]

Steve : “How secure is it?”

Sharon : “What?”

[Steve looks at the delivery person with the clipboard, and he is seen to be Zemo. Zemo makes eye contact with Steve, and Zemo’s eyes widen slightly. Then Zemo glares, and smiles. He presses a control on the trolley between them and it releases a burst of energy and static, throwing everyone in the room to the floor. The base goes dark.]

[Alarms begin to blare, and emergency lights come up. Heavy rolling metal doors descend over the glass doors to the lab. Sounds of machinery indicate a security measure.]

[In the director’s office Ross picks up a radio.]

Ross : “Get me eyes outside. Now!”

[Tony taps his sunglasses, which light with a heads up display. He addresses his unseen A.I. assistant in the glasses.]

Tony : “FRIDAY, can you get me a source on that outage?”

[Behind them Coulson looks around at the emergency lights, and then desperately at May. May gives a long suffering sigh and nods.]

May : “Go check on her.”

[Coulson bolts from the office. King T’Challa watches over his shoulder.]

[In the containment pod, Daisy stands and knocks on the window, speaking to the two guards in the room outside.]

Daisy : “Hey! What’s going on?”

[The guards open the door to the containment pod and step inside. They raise their weapons, and Daisy’s eyes fly wide. She ducks under their first shots and comes up punching. She knocks their weapons away and fights them down hand to hand. Coulson opens the door to the outer room as she incapacitates them. He stares, misunderstanding the situation, shocked that Daisy would try to escape. Daisy shakes her head, no time to explain, and shoves past him. An explosion shakes the building, and Coulson looks up, confused.]

[Steve rolls to a crouch. Bucky is flat on his back, bound arms pinned under him. He groans and sits up. Another explosion shudders around them. Bucky looks pointedly over at Steve.]

Bucky : “Steve?”

[Bucky flexes his mechanical arm, indicating his restraints. Steve nods.]

Steve : “Do it.”

[Unseen behind Bucky, metal snaps repeatedly. Bucky brings his hands around in front of him and tosses the remains of his restraints on the floor. Our heroes rise to their feet as the delivery personnel do. Zemo stumbles out the door into the hallway, yelling into a radio.]

Zemo : “Lab isolated! Blast down!”

[The delivery personnel raise guns and open fire. Bucky grabs the conference table in his mechanical hand and hurls it at the goons, who dive aside. Sam and Sharon, the squishy humans, take cover behind other furniture. Sharon slides a handgun to Sam, and draws another. Steve starts to follow Zemo but pauses in his pursuit, looking back at Sharon. She looks annoyed at him.]

Sharon : “Go!”

[As the goons rise and open fire again Bucky catches some of their shots on his mechanical arm, covering the squishy humans. Sharon and Sam pop out from cover and fire at the goons. Steve and Bucky take off to follow Zemo.]

[In the hallway Steve and Bucky see Zemo at the other end, turning onto a staircase, and they run after him. The staircase continues far downward into lower levels of the compound, and up to the surface. Zemo is above, running up. Steve and Bucky follow.]

[Tony and Natasha exit the director’s office. Behind them Ross yells into the radio.]

Ross : “We’re under attack and the pod has been breached. Get me a perimeter around the building, and gunships in the air.”

[Tony and Natasha jog down a winding hallway.]

Natasha (to Tony) : “Please tell me you brought a suit.”

Tony : “Sure did. It's a lovely Tom Ford, three-piece, two-button. I'm an active-duty non-combatant.”

[Tony and Natasha hear the gunfire from the common room and stop. Tony taps controls on his watch and it expands into an Iron Man glove. He darts through the doorway and aims a sonic blast at the goons, who flinch and drop their guard. Sharon fires and one of the goons goes down. Natasha advances. Tony reaches one of the goons and grabs the end of his gun as it fires harmlessly into the glove. Tony rips the slide off of the top of the gun, and looks impressed with himself. The goon then kicks Tony down, and Sharon comes at him. Natasha engages the other. Lacking anyone else to punch, Sam takes off after Steve and Bucky.]

[Coulson chases Daisy into the corridor alongside the other side of the lab, also locked down with the metal doors, as another explosion rocks the building.]

Coulson : “That was right above us.”

Daisy : “The labs.”

[Daisy and Coulson look at the very tough looking metal doors.]

Coulson : “Can you break them in?”

Daisy : “Fitz-Simmons would never forgive me.”

[Coulson turns on her a pained and meaningful expression.]

Coulson : “Yes they will.”

[Daisy capitulates. She concentrates a blast of her powers on the frame of the door, and it buckles. She strains with the effort and winces. The door caves.]

[Several turns up the stairwell, Steve and Bucky pursue Zemo. Zemo pulls sticky explosives out of his utility belt and slams them on the wall as he runs. Steve gains on him. As Steve gets close to catching him, Zemo presses a remote and one of the explosives goes off in front of Steve. Steve and Bucky duck back, and after the explosion run after Zemo again. The staircase creaks but holds. Steve gets to Zemo and slams him against a wall.]

Steve : “Who are you? What do you want?”

Zemo : “To see an empire fall.”

[Zemo looks back at the wall over Steve’s shoulder, and Steve follows his eyes, seeing another explosive on the wall beside Bucky. Steve dives back, cannoning into Bucky and rolling him away onto a landing as the explosive goes off. The staircase buckles. Zemo activates another explosive above them and flees upwards again. Steve and Bucky attempt to stand and follow, but the staircase groans ominously and begins to collapse. The landing tips sideways and they fall, flailing for a grip on the staircase and each other. Steve catches the edge of the landing in one hand and Bucky’s right hand in the other as Bucky slips off over the drop, and they hang precariously. Steve strains in his attempt to pull Bucky up but the landing shifts further. Bucky reaches for the railing of the turn below with his left hand but can’t quite reach. He looks up at Steve.]

Bucky : “Let go!”

[Steve hesitates. The landing continues to list but Steve doesn’t want to let go of Bucky. Bucky repeats himself louder.]

Bucky : “Let go!”

[Steve makes an anguished face and lets go of Bucky’s hand. Bucky catches the railing of the turn below in his mechanical left hand and rips it from its moorings. The landing Steve is holding finally gives way completely and Steve falls. Bucky catches one of Steve’s hands in his right as he falls past, and yanks the railing off in his left, uncoiling it from the staircase and riding it down to slow their descent. They land in a heap in at the bottom and roll away from the falling debris. An explosion shakes the basement around them.]

Steve : “We need to get out of here.”

[They stand and take off in search of another exit.]

[Sam reaches the door to the staircase, but it has already collapsed. He curses silently, and turns down the hallway and runs toward the hangar and the surface. Agents stream along around him, evacuating the building.]

[Daisy and Coulson enter the lab to hear one last blast and see a hole appear in the ceiling with a shower of debris, and four armed men descend on ropes. They fight in the lab, breaking glassware and equipment. One of the men breaks away from Daisy and grabs for a refrigerator door. Coulson kicks his hand away. Another of the goons knocks Coulson back and the first reaches the refrigerator. Daisy is waylaid by another goon who strikes out at her with the butt of his gun. The first retrieves a vial from the refrigerator and darts back to the ropes. Daisy throws up a hand to blast him down, but the goon next to her grabs for her arms and takes the blast himself, flying back into the wall. Cracks appear in the wall, accelerating upward. They meet cracks spidering out from the hole in the ceiling and the forced open door, and sections of the ceiling start to cave in.]

Coulson : “Run!”

[Daisy and Coulson bolt from the lab as the room collapses onto the other three invaders who were not so quick.]

[Outside agents pour from the building to safety. Sam is in the crowd. Some distance away, Sam notices a hat and jacket from the delivery personnel, presumably Zemo’s, lying on the ground. He picks up the jacket and looks around, dismayed. Zemo got away.]

[Inside the base rumbling and cracks continue through the ceiling, forcing Daisy and Coulson to keep running. They turn down a corridor and suddenly King T’Challa leaps out at Daisy, striking out at her and pinning her against the wall. Coulson turns back to go to Daisy’s aid but a section of the ceiling falls between them, blocking his path. Coulson is forced to keep moving forward toward another exit.]

[Daisy and King T’Challa trade blows, and Daisy throws him off of her briefly. She holds up a hand to blast him back with her powers, and this time, without his suit, it works. King T’Challa stumbles, but her blast also strikes the wall behind him. It cracks, already weakened by the previous damage. Daisy stands under the hole created by the cave in that isolated her from Coulson, and crouches low, using her powers to vault upwards out the hole and reach the outside. Her blast knocks aside some of the debris blocking the path out. King T’Challa looks up the hole to the outside in frustration, and turns to struggle over the debris to the exit.]

[Steve and Bucky come to the surface from a door cut out of the side of the hill. They look around and see parts of the hill fall into the base. Sam and Coulson jog over to them.]

Steve (to Coulson) : “Where’s Daisy?”

Coulson : “I don’t know. The ceiling caved in.”

Sam : “Did she do this?”

Coulson : “No! Well, yes… Some of it…”

[They look back, and see Daisy run clear of a section of falling hill as it comes down. She sees them, and takes off in the opposite direction. Bucky grabs Coulson’s sidearm. Bucky turns it to check the magazine and sees it’s loaded with icers. He lifts the gun and sights briefly. He inhales slowly, exhales, and pulls the trigger. Daisy falls.]

[Outside the hangar, the remainder of our protagonists stand safe outside. Steve turns away from them.]

Steve : “Come on. We have to get her out of here.”

*

[In the warehouse, the goon who escaped with the vial stumbles through a door. Zemo stands waiting. The goon holds out the vial in a protective casing.]

Goon : “We have it.”

Zemo : “And I have the location of the delivery system.”

Goon : “She was there. And the Avengers… You didn’t tell us what we were up against.”

Zemo : “But you prevailed. And now we are almost won. Take heart. This war will be over soon.”

[The goon nods tightly, and departs. He joins a group of other goons, and converses unheard with them, glancing apprehensively at Zemo. Zemo walks away to a desk, where he sits at a computer and retrieves a cell phone. He holds it to his ear and listens to a message. His face is impassive.]

Woman (on message) : “He asked me again if you were going to be there. I said I wasn't sure. You should've seen his little face. Just try, okay? I'm going to bed. I love you.”

*

[A deserted dingy workshop. On the floor, Daisy wakes, groaning, from the icer induced sleep. Steve is standing over her, and motions to Coulson when Daisy begins to sit up. Coulson jogs over. Sam and Bucky stand nearby in a doorway, watching outside and exchanging displeased glances at their proximity to one another.]

Coulson : “Daisy? Are you alright?”

Daisy : “What… Yeah. I’m… God those things give you a headache.”

Bucky (over his shoulder) : “Better than a bullet.”

Daisy : “Is everybody okay?”

Coulson : “We think so, but we don’t know.”

[Daisy covers her face with her hands and breathes deeply for a moment. She shakes her head firmly and stands.]

Daisy : “It was the Watchdogs. They knew where to find that weapon.”

Steve : “How?”

[Daisy looks down, shame creasing her face.]

Daisy : “I did a lot of the programming for the new SHIELD. When I left I put a back door in the system so I could monitor you. It’s how I’ve been staying ahead of you for so long. But someone else found it.”

Coulson : “Who?”

Daisy : “I don’t know. But whoever it is, he’s leading the Watchdogs. They’ve been following that weapon since it got back to the states. And I’ve been following them. Til those soldiers came after me.”

Steve : “The weapon. What does it do?”

Daisy : “It targets and destroys Inhuman DNA. Instantly lethal.”

Sam : “Holy shit.”

Steve : “He said he wanted to see an empire fall.”

Daisy : “That weapon is genocide in a bottle. There’s no telling how many people he could kill if he had the right delivery system.”

Coulson : “Daisy… Does he have access to all of SHIELD’s files?”

Daisy : “Yes. Coulson, I’m so sorry.”

Coulson : “Stop. Could he know about Project Terror?”

[Daisy’s face opens in horror.]

Steve : “What does that mean?”

[Coulson looks at Daisy. As Coulson speaks to Steve moments of Project Terror play though Daisy’s mind in flashback for the audience.]

Coulson : “A powerful ancient Inhuman called Hive wanted to start an Inhuman revolution. He stole crates of terragen crystals to release terragen mist.”

[Hive is shown doing just that, looking like a badass and doing battle in a SHIELD base.]

Coulson : “The crystals were tainted, and the mist would have activated the powers of any Inhumans that it reached but killed anyone who wasn’t Inhuman.”

[The moment of Daisy’s terragenesis is shown. In the center of a round room a crystal releases a mist. It covers Daisy and agent Antoine Triplett and a stone covering grows around them. Daisy breaks out of the stone with her vibrational powers, and the vibration destroys the stone form of Trip, who was not an Inhuman. Daisy stares at the pieces, devastated.]

Coulson : “Hive’s plan was to release the mist from a missile in low atmosphere. He failed to get the missile so he tried to use Zephyr One instead. And then…”

[Hive is seen with his minions, invading Zephyr One. As Coulson’s voice trails off brief flashes recap Daisy’s previous remembrance. Hive standing in front of Daisy on the quinjet. Lincoln throwing Daisy out the closing door. Daisy clutching the radio in Zephyr One. Daisy begging Coulson for help. The quinjet winking out on radar. Daisy collapsed on the floor, weeping.]

[In the workshop, Daisy shares a mournful gaze with Coulson as they both remember. Daisy looks away and straightens, regaining her composure. Coulson picks up where he left off, speaking to Steve.]

Coulson : “The fallout would have covered half a continent. Millions of people would have died. We stopped Hive, but… we lost agents in the process.”

Steve : “I’m sorry.”

[There is a brief moment of respectful silence and sad glances around the room.]

Sam : “So you think the Watchdogs are going to try the same thing? Put that weapon in a missile and launch it into space?”

Daisy : “They could. The missile that Hive wanted, SHIELD still has one. At the base in Alaska. The Watchdogs would know that now too.”

Steve : “Then we need to get there first.”

Coulson : “That’s a tough base to get into.”

Daisy : “We’ve got to try.”

[Sam steps up to Steve.]

Sam : “This would have been a lot easier a week ago.”

Steve : “If we call Tony…”

Sam : “No, he won't believe us.”

Steve : “Even if he did…”

Sam : “Who knows if the Accords would let him help.”

Steve : “We're on our own.”

Sam : “Maybe not. I know a guy.”

[Steve nods. Sam and Steve walk away from the group to call in reinforcements.]

[Daisy pulls up her sleeves, wincing, and rubs her arms. Her arms are covered in deep bruises. Bucky narrows his eyes.]

Bucky : “You okay?”

Daisy : “Yeah… When I use my powers the vibrations feed back into my arms too. The gauntlets help, a little, but SHIELD took them back at the base. Besides they dampen my powers so I don’t always use them anyway.”

Bucky : “Are you gonna be alright out there?”

Daisy : “Oh, sure. I can still fight. Learned from the best.”

[Daisy looks away, regretful.]

Daisy : “May was a hell of a teacher.”

[Coulson puts a hand on her shoulder and Daisy smiles thinly.]

Daisy : “This sucks.”

[Sam and Steve walk back into the ring of the conversation, nodding confirmation to one another.]

Steve : “Let’s move out.”

[Coulson approaches Steve and holds him back by his sleeve.]

Coulson : “Captain, if this goes sideways…”

Steve : “Coulson, stop.”

Coulson : “Captain. Just, tell me you’ll take care of her.”

[Steve sighs.]

Steve : “You know I will.”

[Coulson nods. He releases Steve’s arm and they follow the rest of our heroes out.]

*

[In another office. Secretary Ross enters and addresses Tony. Tony stands near the table, clothing torn and stained, with cuts and bruises on his face and hands. Natasha sits at the long table. She is, as always, immaculate.]

Secretary Ross: “I don't suppose you have any idea where they are?”

Tony : “We will. Security’s got the borders covered. Recon's flying 24/7. They'll get a hit. We'll handle it.”

Secretary Ross : “You don't get it, Stark. It's not yours to handle. It's clear you can't be objective. I'm putting Special Ops on this.”

Natasha : “What happens when the shooting starts? What, do you kill Steve Rogers?”

Secretary Ross : “If we're provoked.”

[Tony sits and looks up at Ross to speak.]

Tony : “All due respect, you're not going to solve this with boys and bullets, Ross. You gotta let us bring them in.”

Secretary Ross : “How would that end any differently from the last time?”

Tony : “Because this time, I won't be wearing loafers and a silk shirt. Seventy two hours, guaranteed.”

Secretary Ross: “Thirty six hours. All of them.”

[Secretary Ross leaves the room as Tony responds.]

Tony : “Thank you, sir.”

[Tony leans forward and rubs his chest, sighing.]

Tony : “My left arm is numb, is that normal?”

[Natasha stands and puts a hand on his shoulder.]

Natasha : “You alright?”

Tony Stark : “Always.”

[Natasha crosses her arms and stands with her back to Tony, looking out the glass wall at the agents around them.]

Tony : “Thirty six hours, jeez.”

[Natasha shakes her head and looks back at Tony.]

Natasha : “We're seriously understaffed.”

Tony : “Oh, yeah.”

[Tony leans his chair back and looks up pointedly at Natasha, smiling.]

Tony : “It'd be great if we had a Hulk right about now. Any shot?”

[Natasha smirks.]

Natasha : “No. You really think he'd be on our side?”

Tony : “No.”

Natasha : “I have an idea.”

Tony : “Me too. Where's yours?”

Natasha : “Downstairs. Where's yours?”

[Tony smiles slightly.]

*

[Queens]

[The bell of an elevator dings. Peter Parker, seen only from behind, walks out of the elevator holding a DVD-player and a backpack. He pulls keys out of his back pocket and opens the door to an apartment. He is shown completely, and is wearing headphones, distracted. The background is out of focus.]

Peter : “Hey, May.”

May Parker : “Mmm. Hey. How was school today?”

[Peter sets his things down and walks into the kitchen.]

Peter : “Okay. This crazy car parked outside…”

[Peter turns to look into the living room, and his eyes widen in shock. In the living room, Aunt May sits on the couch with Tony, who is smirking and eating a handheld baked good, which he waves in Peter’s general direction.]

Tony : “Oh, Mr. Parker.”

Peter : “Um…”

[Peter removes his headphones and points at Tony.]

Peter (stammering) : “What- What are you doing…?”

[Peter crosses his arms on his chest and smiles.]

Peter : “Hey! Uh, I'm- I'm- I'm Peter.”

Tony : “Tony.”

Peter : “What are - What are you - What are you - What are you doing here?”

Tony : “It's about time we met. You've been getting my e-mails, right?”

[Tony winks with both eyes, alternating, as he speaks, with a playful conspiratorial expression.]

Peter (unsure) : “Yeah. Yeah.”

Tony : “Right?”

[Peter leans toward Tony and his brows draw slightly, questioning.]

Peter : “Regarding the…”

Aunt May : “You didn't tell me about the grant.”

Peter : “About the grant.”

Tony : “The September Foundation.”

Peter : “Right.”

Tony : “Yeah. Remember when you applied?”

[Aunt May waves her hands, excited but frustrated.]

Peter : “Yeah.”

Tony : “I approved, so now we're in business.”

[Tony stares pointedly at Peter. Aunt May leans across the back of the couch.]

Aunt May : “You didn't tell me anything. What's up with that? You keeping secrets from me now?”

Peter : “Why, I just, I just… I just know how much you love surprises, so I thought I would let you know… wh… Anyway, what did I apply for?”

Tony : “That's what I'm here to hash out.”

Peter : “Okay. Hash, hash out, okay.”

[Tony indicates Aunt May with his hand and smiles sly.]

Tony : “It's so hard for me to believe that she's someone's aunt.”

[Aunt May looks down, confused between offended and flattered.]

Aunt May : “Yeah, well, we come in all shapes and sizes, you know?”

Tony : “This walnut date loaf is exceptional.”

[Aunt May bites her bottom lip and smiles at Tony. Peter holds out a hand.]

Peter : “Let me just stop you there.”

Tony : “Yeah?”

Peter : “Is this grant, like, got money involved or whatever? No?”

[Peter makes expansive hand gestures as he speaks.]

Tony : “Yeah.”

Peter : “Yeah?”

Tony : “It's pretty well funded.”

Peter : “Wow.”

Tony : “Look who you're talking to.” (to Aunt May) “Can I have five minutes with him?”

Aunt May : “Sure.”

[In Peter’s bedroom, Tony closes the door and turns the deadbolt. He scurries over to a trash can and spits out the walnut date loaf.]

Tony : “As walnut date loaves go, that wasn't bad.”

[Tony glances around Peter's room and his eyes settle on a pile of electronics on Peter’s desk.]

Tony (making impressed noises) : “Whoa, what do we have here? Retro tech, huh? Thrift store? Salvation Army?”

Peter : “Uh, the garbage, actually.”

Tony : “You're a dumpster diver.”

Peter : “Yeah, I was… Anyway, look, um, I definitely did not apply for your grant.”

Tony : “Ah-ah! Me first.”

Peter (quietly) : “Okay.”

Tony : “Quick question of the rhetorical variety.”

[Tony pulls a cell phone out of his jacket, which projects a video of Spider-Man swinging down a street and preventing an apparent car theft by pulling the thief’s legs out from under them with webbing. The video pauses on a closeup of Spider-Man.]

Tony : “That's you, right?”

Peter : “Um, no. What do you… What do you mean?”

[Tony’s phone projects another video of Spider-Man swinging ahead of a car that is about to plow into the side of a bus, landing in front of it and catching it before it does, then leaping over the hood and swinging away.]

Tony : “Yeah. Look at you go. Wow! Nice catch. Three thousand pounds, forty miles an hour. That's not easy. You got mad skills.”

Peter : “That's all- That's all on YouTube, though, right? I mean, that's where you found that? Because you know that's all fake. It's all done on the computer.”

Tony : “Mm-hmm.”

[Tony and Peter talk over one another.]

Peter : “It's like that video. What is it?”

Tony : “Yeah yeah yeah yeah… Oh you mean like those UFOs over Phoenix?”

[Tony picks up a broom and pokes the handle into a vent in the ceiling.]

Peter : “Exactly.”

[The Spider-Man suit falls out of the vent, hanging from a rope around its neck.]

Tony : “Oh, what have we here?”

[Peter dives across the room and snatches up the suit, dropping it into a laundry hamper and standing in front of it.]

Peter : “Uh… That's a…”

[Peter huffs a worried breath. Tony squares off in front of him.]

Tony : “So. You're the… Spider… ling. Crime-fighting Spider… You're Spider-Boy?”

[Peter stammers and folds his arms petulantly.]

Peter : “S… Spider-Man.”

Tony : “Not in that onesie, you're not.”

Peter (sullen) : “It's not a onesie.”

[As Peter speaks Tony retrieves the suit from the laundry.]

Peter : “I don't believe this. I was actually having a real good day today, you know, Mr. Stark.”

[Peter picks up a screwdriver and fiddles with it.]

Peter: “Didn't miss my train, this perfectly good DVD player was just sitting there and… Algebra test.”

[Peter bangs a piece of electronics with the screwdriver for emphasis.]

Peter: “Nailed it.”

Tony : “Who else knows? Anybody?”

[Peter leans heavily on his desk.]

Peter : “Nobody.”

Tony : “Not even your… unusually attractive aunt?”

[Tony sits down at Peter’s desk, looking curiously at the suit.]

Peter : “No. No, no. No, no. If she knew, she would freak out. And when she freaks out, I freak out.”

[Tony takes a small canister out of the suit.]

Tony : “You know what I think is really cool? This webbing.”

[Tony throws the canister at Peter, who catches it easily without looking.]

Tony : “That tensile strength is off the charts. Who manufactured that?”

Peter : “I did.”

[Peter tosses the canister in the laundry.]

Tony : “Climbing the walls, how you doing that? Adhesive gloves?”

[Peter leans over his desk.]

Peter : “It's a long story. I was uh…”

[Tony lifts the goggles of the suit to his own eyes.]

Tony : “Lordy! Can you even see in these?”

[Peter darts forward and grabs the suit from Tony as Tony makes sarcastic “Oh I’m blind!” noises.]

Peter : “Yes. Yes, I can! I can. I can- I can see in those. Okay?”

[Peter drops the suit back in the laundry.]

Peter : “It's just that… when whatever happened, happened… it's like my senses have been dialed to eleven. There's way too much input, so… they just kinda help me focus.”

Tony : “You're in dire need of an upgrade. Systemic, top to bottom. Hundred point restoration. That's why I'm here.”

[Peter sits on his bed and looks at Tony.]

Tony : “Why you doing this? I gotta know. What's your MO? What gets you outta that twin bed in the morning?”

Peter : “Because…”

[Peter nervously taps his fingers together.]

Peter : “Because I’ve been me my whole life, and I’ve had these powers for six months.”

Tony : “Mmm-hmm.”

Peter : “I read books, I build computers… And- And yeah. I would love to play football. But I couldn't then so I shouldn't now.”

Tony : “Sure, because you're different.”

Peter : “Exactly. But I can't tell anybody that, so I'm not. When you can do the things that I can, but you don't…”

[Tony leans forward and looks meaningfully at Peter.]

Peter : “…and then the bad things happen… they happen because of you.”

[Tony looks away, visibly affected by Peter’s words. He is silent for a moment.]

Tony : “So you wanna look out for the little guy. You wanna do your part? Make the world a better place, all that, right?”

Peter : “Yeah. Yeah just looking out… for the little guy. That's- That's what it is.”

[Tony stands and sighs. He looks down at Peter’s leg on the bed.]

Tony : “I'm gonna sit here, so you move the leg.”

[Peter moves. Tony sits beside him. Tony raises a hand, pauses, and then drops it on Peter’s shoulder.]

Tony : “You ever been to California?”

Peter : “No.”

Tony : “Oh, you'll love it.”

Peter : “I can't go to California!”

Tony : “Why?”

[Peter pauses and thinks for a moment.]

Peter : “I got… homework.”

[Tony rolls his eyes.]

Tony : “I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that.”

[Tony stands.]

Peter : “I'm- I'm being serious! I can't just drop out of school!”

[As he speaks Tony moves for the door and reaches for the knob.]

Tony : “Might be a little dangerous. Better tell Aunt Hottie I'm taking you on a field trip.”

[Peter stands quickly and flicks his wrist to web Tony’s hand to the door.]

Peter : “Don't tell Aunt May.”

Tony : “Alright, Spider-Man.”

[They share an earnest look.]

Tony : “Get me out of this.”

[Peter scurries across the room.]

Peter: “Sorry, I'll get the…”

*

[The Avengers compound, outside, at night. Crunching footsteps and a point of view approach the compound.]

[Inside, Vision floats above the floor. An explosion can be seen through a window. Vision floats up one floor, arriving next to Wanda. They look out of the window, lit in colors of fire.]

Wanda : “What is it?”

Vision : “Stay here, please.”

[Vision floats out through the window to go outside. A sound makes Wanda turn. She seizes a knife from the kitchen with her powers and hurls it across the room. It stops inches from the face of Clint Barton, dressed to impress as Hawkeye.]

Clint : “Guess I shoulda knocked.”

[As he speaks he moves the knife away from his face with the back of a finger. Wanda lets it drop and walks across the room toward him.]

Wanda : “Oh my god! What are you doing here?”

Clint : “Disappointing my kids.”

[Clint draws two arrows from his quiver one at a time and fires them into opposite sides of the room.]

Clint : “I'm supposed to go waterskiing.”

[Clint takes Wanda’s hand and starts to pull her out of the room.]

Clint : “Cap needs our help. Come on.”

[Behind them Vision floats back into the room.]

Vision: “Clint!”

[Wanda and Clint stop.]

Vision : “You should not be here.”

[Clint turns around.]

Clint : “Really? I retire for, what, like five minutes, and it all goes to shit.”

[Vision approaches them.]

Vision : “Please consider the consequences of your actions.”

[Clint’s eyes shift quickly.]

Clint : “Okay, they're considered.”

[As Vision moves between Clint’s arrows electricity springs out and across Vision. He doubles over in pain.]

Clint : “Okay, we gotta go.”

[Clint takes off running. Wanda doesn’t follow. Clint stops and turns back, pointing at the door.]

Clint : “It's this way.”

[Wanda wrings her hands in front of her.]

Wanda : “I've caused enough problems.”

[Clint jogs back.]

Clint : “You gotta help me, Wanda. Look, you wanna mope, you can go to high school. You wanna make amends, you get off your ass.”

[Wanda’s face opens in realization that he’s right. Clint looks up sharply at Vision.]

Clint : “Shit.”

[Vision zaps one of the arrows with a blast from the Mind stone and the electricity drops. He storms toward Clint, who tries to fire an arrow at him, but Vision dematerializes and the arrow passes through him. Vision punches Clint to the floor. Clint rolls and comes up with his hand behind his back, struggling.]

Clint : “I knew I should've stretched.”

[Clint brings his hand back around, extending a collapsible baton, and stands to fight Vision. He tries to hit Vision, but the baton goes through him. Clint punches Vision, and his blows have absolutely no effect. Clint uses the baton again. It breaks. Clint looks frustrated at the broken handle. He tries to kick Vision, but his leg goes right through him. Vision gets Clint in a headlock.]

Vision : “Clint, you can't overpower me.”

Clint (straining) : “I know I can't. But she can.”

[Wanda holds a glowing ball of red light between her hands and speaks threateningly to Vision, stalking around him.]

Wanda : “Vision, that's enough. Let him go. I'm leaving.”

Vision : “I can't let you.”

[Wanda pulls her hands apart. Vision dematerializes and Clint falls through him to the floor.]

Wanda : “I'm sorry.”

[Vision is forced to his knees, red light spilling through the lines of his costume. The floor cracks under him.]

Vision : “If you do this… they will never stop being afraid of you.”

[Wanda struggles to control the energy in her hands.]

Wanda : “I can't control their fear. Only my own.”

[Wanda stands over Vision, and throws the red glowing ball between her hands into his chest. Vision is slammed through the floor, and several beneath it, and into a very deep hole in the ground. Clint and Wanda stand over the hole, looking down.]

Clint : “Oh…”

[Clint and Wanda look at each other.]

Clint : “Come on. We got one more stop.”

*

[Outside the SHIELD base. King T’Challa walks out into the hanger, with a tall well dressed woman with a shaved head ahead of him, and an older attache behind him.]

Attache : “It's just a matter of time. Our satellites are running facial, biometric, and behavioral pattern scans.”

[Natasha stands in the path of the woman.]

King T’Challa’s Security : “Move, or you will be moved.”

[King T’Challa steps alongside them and smiles.]

King T'Challa : “As entertaining as that would be…”

[King T’Challa motions with his head at his security, and she steps aside.]

Natasha : “You really think you can find her?”

King T'Challa : “You know where they are.”

Natasha : “I know someone who does.”

[They share a knowing gaze.]

*

[Under an overpass. Sharon exits a shiny black advertisement for Audi. Steve exits a classic blue Volkswagon Beetle and walks toward Sharon.]

Sharon : “Not sure you understand the concept of a getaway car.”

Steve : “It's low profile.”

Sharon : “Good, because this stuff tends to draw a crowd.”

[Sharon opens the trunk of her car, revealing Steve’s shield, Sam’s wings, Daisy’s gauntlets, and SHIELD body armor.]

[In the Beetle, Sam sits in the passenger’s seat. Bucky sits in the back seat behind him, Daisy in the middle, and Coulson on the driver’s side, in very close quarters.]

Bucky (to Sam) : “Can you move your seat up?”

Sam : “No.”

[Outside Steve talks to Sharon.]

Steve : “I owe you.”

Sharon : “Start a list.”

[Sharon looks back to the Beetle.]

[Bucky glances at Daisy and at the seat, finds no room to move into, and shuffles in place in some discomfort. Daisy shrugs apologetically.]

[Outside Sharon looks back up at Steve.]

Sharon : “You know she kinda tried to drop a building on me.”

Steve : “Sorry. I’ll put it on the list.”

[Sharon smiles tightly. They both look down at the equipment in Sharon’s trunk.]

Steve : “They're going to come looking for you.”

Sharon : “I know.”

Steve : “Thank you, Sharon.”

[Sharon nods. Steve steps into her and wraps an arm around her. Sharon smiles and wraps her arms around Steve. Sharon turns her head and looks into the Beetle at Bucky again, meeting his eyes.]

[The other passengers follow Sharon’s gaze and turn to look at Bucky. Bucky glances erratically between all of the people now looking at him, and slouches back in his seat.]

[Outside Sharon steps back from Steve. The moment goes on an awkward instant too long and Sharon nods.]

Sharon : “I should go.”

Steve : “Okay.”

[Sharon walks around to the front of the car. Steve turns back to the Beetle, and has a silent conversation of confusion and disappointment with his eyebrows and shaking heads with the passengers inside. Sam appears to be asking “What the hell, man?” and Steve is responding “I dunno, just didn’t happen.”]

*

[A parking garage. The sputtering Beetle pulls in and parks next to a white van. Clint walks around the back of the van as Wanda gets out of the passenger side. Our heroes exit the Beetle. Steve approaches the van and the others hang back.]

Clint : “Cap.”

[Steve and Clint shake hands.]

Steve : “You know I wouldn't have called if I had any other choice.”

Clint : “Hey man, you're doing me a favor. Besides…”

[Clint nods meaningfully at Wanda.]

Clint : “…I owe a debt.”

[Steve looks at Wanda.]

Steve : “Thanks for having my back.”

[Wanda looks at Clint.]

Wanda : “It was time to get off my ass.”

Steve : “How about our other recruit?”

Clint : “He's rarin' to go.”

[Clint opens the side door of the van.]

Clint : “Had to put a little coffee in him, but…”

[The door of the van bangs open, startling a sleeping Scott Lang into wakefulness.]

Clint : “…he should be good.”

[Steve looks at Sam, who shrugs. Scott stumbles out of the van.]

Scott : “What timezone is this?”

Clint : “Come on. Come on.”

[Clint pushes Scott forward toward Steve. Scott’s eyes go wide in amazement. He holds out a hand to shake Steve’s.]

Scott (stammering) : “C… Cap… Captain America.”

Steve : “Mr. Lang.”

[Scott continues shaking Steve’s hand and looking stunned.]

Scott : “It's an honor. I'm shaking your hand too long. Wow! This is awesome!”

[Scott drops Steve’s hand and looks back at Wanda, pointing Steve out to her as if she doesn’t know who he is.]

Scott : “Captain America.”

[Scott focuses on Wanda and recognizes her.]

Scott : “I know you, too, you're great.”

[Scott turns back to Steve in awe and puts one hand on each of Steve’s shoulders and drops them quickly, staring at the size of him.]

Scott : “Jeez. Ah, look, I wanna say, I know you know a lot of super people, so… Thinks for thanking of me.” (This is not a typo.)

[Steve smiles tightly and tilts his head in acknowledgment. Scott points at Sam.]

Scott : “Hey, man!”

Sam : “What's up, Tic Tac?”

Scott : “Uh, good to see you. Look, what happened last time when I…”

Sam : “It was a great audition, but it'll…”

[Sam chuckles.]

Sam : “…it'll never happen again.”

Steve : “They tell you what we're up against?”

Scott : “Something about some… psycho-assassins?”

Steve : “We're outside the law on this one. So, if you come with us, you're a wanted man.”

Scott : “Yeah, well, what else is new?”

Daisy : “We should get moving.”

[An alarm blares.]

Voice over PA : “This is an emergency. All passengers must evacuate the airport immediately.”

Bucky : “They're evacuating the airport.”

Sam : “Stark.”

Scott : “Stark?”

[A SHIELD quinjet banks over the airport. Daisy and Coulson look at it sadly.]

Steve : “SHIELD?”

Daisy : “SHIELD.”

Scott : (confused) “SHIELD?”

Steve : “Daisy, Coulson, keep that team back. I don’t want them getting in Tony’s way.”

Daisy : “Understood.”

Steve : “Suit up.”

[Captain America strides through an underpass, then jogs onto a private runway. Iron Man and War Machine fly down from above and land in front of Steve.]

Tony : “Wow, it's so weird how you run into people at the airport. Don't you think that's weird?”

[Tony retracts the mask on his suit to talk to Steve.]

Rhodey : “Definitely weird.”

Steve : “Hear me out, Tony. The Watchdogs, they’re behind all of this.”

[King T’Challa, in the Black Panther suit, vaults over a truck and lands beside Tony and Rhodey.]

King T'Challa : “Captain.”

Steve : “Your highness.”

Tony : “Anyways. Ross gave me thirty six hours to bring you in. That was twenty four hours ago. Can you help a brother out?”

Steve : “You're after the wrong guy.”

Tony (snarling) : “Your judgment is askew. That kid took out half a SHIELD base yesterday.”

Steve : “And there’s a weapon out there that’s gonna kill her and a lot of people like her if I don’t stop them. I can’t let that happen. I can't.”

Natasha (unseen) : “Steve…”

[Steve turns, and Natasha is standing behind him.]

Natasha : “…you know what's about to happen. Do you really wanna punch your way out of this one?”

[Steve looks back to Tony, determined.]

Tony : “All right, I've run out of patience.”

[Tony raises his hands to his mouth and shouts.]

Tony : “Underoos!”

[A web appears over Steve’s shoulder, yanking his shield away, and then wrapping around his hands to bind them. Peter flips over him, wearing a new Spider-Man suit, and lands on a truck next to Tony, holding Steve’s shield. Steve looks impressed.]

Tony : “Nice job, kid.”

Peter : “Thanks. Well, I could've stuck the landing a little better. It's just the new suit… Well, it's nothing, Mr. Stark. It's- It's perfect. Thank you.”

Tony : “Yeah, we don't really need to start a conversation.”

Peter : “Okay.”

[Peter salutes to Steve.]

Peter : “Cap… Captain. Big fan, I'm Spider-Man.”

Tony : “Yeah, we'll talk about it later. Just…”

[Peter waves.]

Peter : “Hey, everyone.”

Tony : “…good job.”

Steve (amused) : “You've been busy.”

Tony (furious) : “And you've been a complete idiot. Dragging in Clint. 'Rescuing' Wanda from a place she doesn't even want to leave, a safe place.”

[Steve sighs and sets his shoulders as Tony talks.]

Tony : “I'm trying to keep… I'm trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart.”

Steve (sadly) : “You did that when you signed.”

Tony : “Alright, we're done. You're gonna turn Johnson over, you're gonna come with us. Now! Because it's us! Or a squad of J-SOC guys with no compunction about being impolite.”

[Steve looks aside. Tony is breathing hard, increasingly upset.]

Tony : “Come on.”

Sam (on Steve’s radio) : “We found it.”

[Redwing flies over the airport, and its camera shows a docked quinjet. Sam is in the airport terminal with Bucky.]

Sam : “The quinjet's in hanger five, north runway.”

[Steve holds his hands over his head. Clint shoots an arrow through the webbing. Tony, furious and devastated, closes the mask on his armor.]

Steve : “Alright, Lang.”

[Scott is shown tiny, in the Ant Man suit, crawling on Steve’s shield next to Peter’s head.]

Peter : “Hey, guys, something…”

[Peter looks at the shield just as Scott returns to normal size with a spin kick, knocking Peter over and retrieving Steve’s shield.]

Rhodey : “Whoa. What- What the hell was that?”

[Scott hands Steve his shield.]

Scott : “I believe this is yours, Captain America.”

Tony : “Oh, great.”

[The HUD of the Iron Man suit shows Clint and Wanda in the parking garage.]

Tony : “Alright, there's two on the parking deck. One of them's Maximoff, I'm gonna grab her.]

[Tony takes off flying.]

Tony : “Rhodey, you want to take Cap?”

[The HUD of the War Machine suit shows Sam and Bucky running through the terminal, and below them Daisy and Coulson approaching the SHIELD quinjet.]

Rhodey : “Got two in the terminal, Wilson and Barnes. Two on the tarmac, Johnson and Coulson.”

[King T’Challa takes off running toward Daisy.]

King T'Challa : “Johnson is mine!”

[Steve throws his shield at Rhodey, knocking him off balance.]

Peter : “Hey, Mr. Stark, what should I do?”

Tony : “What we discussed. Keep your distance. Web 'em up.”

Peter : “Okay, copy that!”

[Peter shoots webs at the wall of the airport terminal and swings away.]

[Agents Mack and May exit the quinjet. Daisy and Coulson approach the descended walkway. They face each other down, clearly unhappy about it.]

Daisy : “May! You need to fall back!”

May : “You need to come with us.”

Daisy : “I can’t do that.”

Coulson : “You should be helping us.”

Mack : “Please don’t make us do this.”

[Daisy notices King T’Challa advancing on her and turns to run. May kicks out at her and they grapple. Mack swings at Coulson. They trade blows, cringing.]

[Steve chases down King T’Challa and throws his shield to knock him down. Steve catches up and they exchange blows.]

King T'Challa : “Move, Captain. I won't ask a second time.”

[Scott faces Natasha.]

Scott : “Look, I really don't want to hurt you.”

Natasha : “I wouldn't stress about it.”

[Natasha kicks Scott in the groin and he miniaturizes, flipping her over. Scott runs up her back, dragging her arm around. She tazes him and he flies off of her and slams into a nearby truck, leaving a small dent.]

[In the terminal, Bucky and Sam see Peter climbing the outside of the building and look confused at him as they run.]

Bucky : “What the hell is that?”

Sam : “Everyone's got a gimmick now.”

[Peter swings through the glass wall and kicks Sam backwards. Peter turns to punch at Bucky, who is already punching at Peter with his mechanical arm. Peter catches Bucky’s fist in one hand.]

Peter : “You have a metal arm? That is awesome, dude!”

[Bucky pauses, shocked. Sam stands and takes wing, flying into Peter and lifting him off the ground. They struggle in the air.]

Peter : “You have the right to remain silent!

[Sam throws Peter off of him. Peter webs the ceiling and swings after him.]

[Outside Iron Man shoots rockets that explode just beyond Clint and Wanda running across the tarmac. They stop and crouch between a few trucks blocking their path.]

[Steve fights hand to hand with King T'Challa. King T’Challa leaves long gauges in Steve’s shield with his claws. Rhodey flies overhead and activates his mace.]

Rhodey : “Sorry, Cap. This won't kill you but it ain't gonna tickle either.”

[King T’Challa knocks Steve to the ground. Rhodey swings his mace and Steve blocks it with his shield.]

[Tony hovers over Wanda and Clint, holding his hand toward them.]

Tony : “Wanda, I think you hurt Vision's feelings.”

Wanda (contemptuous) : “You locked me in my room.”

Tony : “Okay, first, that's an exaggeration. Second, I did it to protect you.”

[Wanda tilts her head to the side in angry disbelief. Clint nocks three arrows and holds them low.]

Tony : “Hey, Clint.”

Clint : “Hey, man.”

Tony : “Clearly, retirement doesn't suit you. You got tired of shooting golf?”

[Clint shrugs.]

Clint : “Well, I played eighteen. Shot eighteen. Just can't seem to miss.”

[Clint fires the arrows and Tony deflects them with blasts from his hands.]

Tony : “First time for everything.”

[Clint smirks.]

Clint : “Made you look.”

[A car slams into the ground next to Tony. Then more cars rain down from the parking structure behind him. The cars are surrounded by the red light from Wanda’s hands, and she pulls them down onto Tony. Multiple cars pin Tony to the ground.]

FRIDAY : “Multiple contusions detected.”

Tony : “Yeah, I detected that too.”

[In the terminal Peter swings through the rafters, chasing Sam who flies backwards firing shots. Peter stops on a high beam.]

Peter : “Oh god.”

[A sign from the terminal flies up at Peter and he narrowly dodges. On the ground Bucky ducks behind a column.]

Peter : “Hey buddy, I think you lost this!”

[Peter throws the sign back at Bucky, and it crashes into the column. Sam kicks Peter off the beam and Peter fires a web which deactivates Sam’s flight. Sam falls. Peter webs Sam's wrists to a balcony railing and perches sideways on a sign.]

Peter : “Those wings carbon fiber?”

Sam (shocked) : “Is this stuff coming out of you?”

Peter : “That would explain the rigidity-flexibility ratio, which, gotta say, that's awesome, man.”

Sam : “I don't know if you've been a fight before but there's usually not this much talking.”

Peter : “Alright, sorry, my bad.”

[Peter throws a web to the ceiling and swings down to kick Sam. Bucky jumps in the way. Bucky and Sam fall through the glass down onto the next floor. Peter webs Sam’s arms to his chest and Bucky’s mechanical arm to the floor. He perches above them again. As Peter talks Sam activates controls on the wrists of his suit.]

Peter : “Guys, look. I'd love to keep this up but I've only got one job here today and I gotta impress Mr. Stark, so, I’m really sorry.”

[Peter throws out a hand to web them again, and it is caught on a tether by Redwing flying past. Redwing drags Peter through the glass wall and drops him outside.]

Peter : “Whaaugh!”

[Bucky and Sam groan on the floor.]

Bucky : “You couldn't have done that earlier?”

Sam (dryly) : “I hate you.”

[Outside Daisy throws May off of her and takes off running. Coulson trips May up as she tries to follow, and they go down fighting. Mack takes Coulson out with a punch to the face, and Coulson stops moving.]

May : “Get him back to the jet.”

[Mack nods and lifts Coulson. May runs after Daisy.]

[Across the runway Rhodey flies at Steve. Steve spins and kicks Rhodey out of the air, breaking his mace. Steve spins again and kicks King T’Challa down. Rhodey stands up looking at the sparking handle of his broken mace.]

Rhodey : “Great.”

[Scott runs up alongside Steve.]

Scott : “Hey, Cap, heads up!”

[Scott tosses something at Steve. Steve catches it and looks down. It’s a miniaturized truck.]

Scott : “Throw it at this.”

[Scott holds up a small blue disk.]

Scott : “Now!”

[Scott throws the disk and Steve throws the truck. When they connect the truck returns to full size and flies toward Rhodey. It lands, flipping end over end, and exploding in flames. Natasha and King T’Challa dive out of the way.]

Rhodey : “Oh, come on!”

[The exploding truck slams into Rhodey.]

Scott : “Oh, man. I thought it was a water truck.”

[Steve looks frustrated at Scott.]

Scott : “Uh... sorry.”

[Scott and Steve run off. Rhodey stands in flaming debris. Tony lands and helps Natasha to her feet.]

Rhodey : “Alright. Now, I'm pissed.”

Natasha : “Is this part of the plan?”

Tony : “Well, my plan was to go easy on ‘em. You wanna switch it up?”

[Clint and Wanda run across the tarmac. Clint points at the quinjet in the hangar.]

Clint : “There's our ride.”

[Steve appears from behind a truck.]

Steve : “Come on!”

[Around Steve his team assembles, all running toward the quinjet. Suddenly a beam of yellow energy slices across the runway from above and they stop. Vision hovers overhead, projecting the beam from the Mind stone.]

Vision : “Captain Rogers. I know you believe what you're doing is right. But for the collective good you must surrender now.”

[Under Vision, Tony’s team assembles. Rhodey flies in, depositing King T’Challa in the lineup. Rhodey lands and Peter swings in on a web. May jogs in alongside. Vision slowly descends and the teams face off.]

Sam : “What do we do, Cap?”

Steve : “We fight.”

[Steve begins to stride forward and his team follows.]

Natasha : “This is gonna end well.”

[Tony’s team begins to advance as well.]

[Steve breaks into a run and his team speeds to keep up with him.]

Peter : “They're not stopping.”

Tony : “Neither are we.”

[Tony’s team speeds to match. They clash in the middle and fisticuffs ensue. Steve blocks a punch as Iron Man lands. Clint fires an arrow at Vision. War Machine flies after Falcon. Bucky trades blows with May. T’Challa springs at Daisy. An explosive arrow hits Iron Man. Natasha throws Scott, as Peter swings through the air, struggling to evade vehicles projected by Wanda. Bucky lands punches on May. Clint and Natasha battle with batons. Clint pins her down with his bow.]

Natasha : “We're still friends, right?”

Clint : “Depends on how hard you hit me.”

[Natasha spins him with her legs. As she's about to kick his head, her foot stops and glows bright red. Wanda projects Natasha down. Wanda stares at Clint.]

Wanda : “You were pulling your punches.”

[Clint nods sheepishly and they take off.]

[Daisy and King T’Challa grapple one another.]

Daisy : “I didn't kill your father.”

King T'Challa : “Then why did you run?”

Daisy : “You were chasing me!”

[King T'Challa breaks out of Daisy’s grapple, spins and throws her back. He springs his claws and rushes for her. Wanda seizes King T’Challa’s hands with her powers and waves her arms, sending him sideways into a truck on the runway.]

[Peter swings by overhead. Steve throws his shield up and slices Peter’s web. Peter tumbles and lands on a passenger walkway. Steve’s shield returns to him.]

Peter : “That thing does not obey the laws of physics at all.”

Steve : “Look kid. There's a lot going on here that you don't understand.”

Peter : “Mr. Stark said you'd say that. Wow.”

[Peter throws out a web that grabs Steve’s shield and another that grabs his leg. Peter yanks Steve to the ground and pulls him over. Peter drops off the walkway and yanks himself forward feet first into Steve, who is sent flying. Steve’s shield is tossed aside.]

Peter : “He also said to go for your legs.”

[Steve stands and goes for his shield. Peter webs each of his hands. Steve yanks, jumps, and flips in the air, wrapping Peter’s webbing around himself and throwing Peter, who is still holding the webbing, across the tarmac.]

[Sam flies, evading fire from Tony.]

Sam : “Clint, can you get him off me?”

[Clint has an arrow nocked and drawn, and he speaks to it.]

Clint : “Buckled in?”

Scott (unseen) : “Yeah. No, I'm good.”

[A tiny Scott lies down on the head of Clint’s arrow and hangs on to a divide in the metal.]

Scott : “I'm good, Arrow Guy. Let's go. Let's go!”

[Clint fires. Scott can be heard yelling as the arrow flies toward Tony. The arrow splits into pieces, which explode around Tony. Scott leaps from the piece he rode onto Tony’s arm, runs up it, and slides down between panels of the armor in Tony’s shoulder into the interior of the suit.]

[Peter throws a web at Steve which hits his shield. Steve yanks on it and Peter flies toward him. Steve holds the shield up and Peter connects with it hard, and falls. Peter scrambles up and webs an overhead gangway, climbing on top of it.]

Steve : “Stark tell you anything else?”

Peter : “That you're wrong. You think you're right. That makes you dangerous.”

[Peter jumps and flips, webbing the gangway, and drops to swing under it. He throws a web at Steve, which misses. Steve kicks Peter hard on his way past, and Peter is thrown back into the leg of the gangway, where he falls flat.]

Steve : “Guess he had a point.”

[Steve throws his shield at the leg of the gangway, and it breaks. The gangway falls on Peter. Peter catches it, straining under the weight.]

Steve : “You got heart, kid. Where're you from?”

Peter (with difficulty) : “Queens.”

[Steve smiles like he’s made a new friend.]

Steve : “Brooklyn.”

[Steve turns and takes off.]

[Bucky and May trade blows on the tarmac. May takes Bucky’s legs out from under him and sweeps a kick down at his head, which he dodges. He grabs for her foot with his left hand and flings her aside, but she rolls and comes back up facing him. He stands and steps back into a stance.]

May : “I wasn’t looking forward to this.”

Bucky : “Yeah me neither.”

[May kicks for Bucky again and connects hard. Bucky stumbles back. May comes forward and grapples him. Her blows connect but Bucky spins out of the grapple. Bucky leans in and catches May around the waist in his left arm, throwing her upward, where Sam catches her and flies away.]

[Clint fires arrows at Tony. As he is blowing them out of the air with blasts from his hands one of them sputters out.]

Tony : “FRIDAY?”

FRIDAY : “We have some weapon systems offline.”

Tony : “They what?”

[Inside the Iron Man suit, Scott jumps around pulling wires.]

Scott : “Oh, you're gonna have to take this into the shop.”

Tony (darkly) : “Who's speaking?”

Scott : “It's your conscience. We don't talk a lot these days.”

[Tony frantically looks at the outside of his suit, but sees nothing.]

Tony : “FRIDAY?”

FRIDAY : “Deploying fire suppression system.”

[Inside the suit hissing starts. A thick white cloud approaches Scott.]

Scott : “Uh -oh.”

[Scott scrambles desperately to escape the suit.]

Scott : “Oh boy. Whoa!”

[Scott falls, through the machinery of Tony’s suit and then out of it.]

[Steve and Bucky duck behind a walkway, Daisy behind another next to them.]

Daisy : “We gotta go. They’re probably in Alaska by now.”

Steve : “We gotta draw out the fliers. I'll take Vision. You get to the jet.”

[Sam flies, being pursued by Rhodey.]

Sam : “No, you get to the jet! The rest of us aren't getting out of here.”

Clint : “As much as I hate to admit it, if we're gonna win this one, some of us might have to lose it.”

Sam : “This isn't the real fight, Steve.”

Steve : “Alright, Sam, what's the play?”

Sam : “We need a diversion, something big.”

[Tiny Scott runs down a walkway.]

Scott : “I got something kind of big, but I can't hold it very long. On my signal, run like hell. And if I tear myself in half… don't come back for me.”

[Steve, Bucky and Daisy look confused back and forth at each other as Scott speaks over the radio.]

Bucky : “He's gonna tear himself in half?”

Steve : “You're sure about this, Scott?”

Scott : “I do it all the time. I mean once… in a lab. Then I passed out.”

[Scott accelerates down the walkway, cheering himself on.]

Scott : “I'm the boss. I'm the boss. I'm the boss. I'm the boss. I'm the BOSS!”

[Scott reaches the end of the walkway and jumps. He lands on Rhodey’s back and hangs on. He operates controls on his suit, and lights shade from red to blue. He squints his eyes shut, and presses a control in his hand. He grows to giant size and comes up holding Rhodey by the leg.]

Scott : “Whoah-ho-ho!”

Peter : “Holy shit!”

[Scott stares at Rhodey, now comparatively the size of an action figure in his hand, in utter amazement. Scott makes inarticulate sounds of powerful glee.]

Rhodey : “Okay, tiny dude is big now. He's big now.”

[Steve stares up at giant Scott and Rhodey struggling to escape.]

Steve : “I guess that's the signal.”

[Sam flies past, grinning.]

Sam : “Way to go, Tic Tac!”

Tony : “Give me back my Rhodey.”

[Scott winds up to throw Rhodey. Tony flies in to stop him, but Sam dives at Tony and connects with him in the air. Scott hurls Rhodey away.]

Peter : “I got him!”

[Peter runs up a walkway and throws a web, catching Rhodey, but the momentum carries Peter over. He lands feet first in a truck, and Rhodey stops just short of the side of a plane. Rhodey rights himself and flies away.]

[Scott kicks a bus towards King T'Challa. Vision decends and braces himself, splitting the bus in two and protecting King T'Challa from harm. King T'Challa spots Steve, Bucky and Daisy sprinting past and turns to give chase.]

[Scott breaks the wing off of a plane. In the air Tony disengages from Sam and comes after Scott. Scott swings the wing of the plane at Tony, who dodges.]

Tony : “Okay, anybody on our side hiding any shocking and fantastic abilities they'd like to disclose, I'm open to suggestion.”

[Sam flies high above Tony and furls the wings of his suit, diving at Tony. When he is close he ejects Redwing from his suit, and Redwing hits Tony in the face. Sam opens the wings of his suit and takes off again.]

[King T’Challa climbs up a stack of crates, pursuing our heroes. Enormous Scott stands in front of him.]

Scott : “You wanna get to them… you gotta go through me.”

[Scott sweeps his foot toward King T’Challa, who scrambles off of the crates and narrowly avoids his gigantic foot. King T’Challa rolls and looks up at Scott, who reaches down for him. Scott is hit with a number of exploding projectiles, and Rhodey flies toward him. Peter trails behind on a web, hanging from Rhodey. Peter fires a web at Scott and wraps around his arm, swinging up to kick Scott in the face.]

[At Scott’s feet Clint fires arrows at King T'Challa. King T’Challa catches two on either side of his face. The arrows explode, to no effect.]

Clint : “We haven't met yet.”

[Clint gives up on the arrows and stands back, reconfiguring his bow into a staff.]

Clint : “I'm Clint.”

King T'Challa : “I don't care.”

[Clint comes after King T’Challa with the staff, but he dodges and weaves.]

[Rhodey attempts to fire on Scott. Scott picks up a walkway and brings it around into the path of Rhodey’s fire, shouting. Scott attempts to stomp on Rhodey, but he flies away. Scott grabs for Rhodey and misses. Wanda seizes Rhodey with her power and tosses him into the side of a plane. Steve, Bucky and Daisy run past underneath the plane. Wanda flings cars at Rhodey to stop him pursuing them.]

[Peter climbs up into Scott’s face and Scott brushes him off.]

Scott : “Get off.”

[Distracted by Peter Ant-Man doesn't spot Vision curling into a ball and ramming into him. Scott stumbles back and crashes through a plane. Vision spots Steve, Bucky and Daisy approaching the hangar.]

[King T’Challa breaks away from Clint and gives chase.]

[Vision phases through Scott’s chest. Scott clutches at himself.]

Scott : “Something just flew in me!”

[On the other side of Scott Vision fires a beam from the Mind stone and cuts through the control tower next to the hangar. It begins to collapse across our heroes’ path. Red light catches it, and Steve looks back to see Wanda with her hands up, struggling to hold it up with her powers. Rhodey flies low behind her and fires a sonic weapon. Wanda collapses, crying out in pain, with her hands to her ears.]

[The tower continues its collapse, but our heroes dodge through the falling debris into the hangar. Natasha is standing there, waiting for them.]

Natasha : “You're not gonna stop.”

Steve : “You know I can't.”

[Natasha sighs and holds up her arm towards them.]

Natasha : “I'm gonna regret this.”

[Natasha fires an electrical bolt over Steve’s shoulder, hitting King T’Challa, who had snuck up behind them.]

Natasha : “Go.”

[Steve, Bucky, and Daisy run for the quinjet. Natasha fires again, keeping King T’Challa back.]

[Outside Tony’s team ducks and weaves around Scott.]

Peter : “Hey, guys, you ever see that really old movie, Empire Strikes Back?”

Rhodey : “Jesus, Tony, how old is this guy?”

Tony : “I don't know, I didn't carbon-date him. He's on the young side.”

Peter : “You know that part…”

[Peter webs a plane and swings around it.]

Peter : “…where they're on the snow planet…”

[Peter webs Scott and swings circles around him, wrapping his webbing around him, moving downward.]

Peter : “…with the walking thingies?”

[Peter wraps Scott’s knees. Rhodey throws a truck into Scott from behind and Scott stumbles.]

Tony : “Maybe the kid's on to something.”

Rhodey : “High now, Tony. Go high.”

[Peter wraps Scott’s legs a few more times. Rhodey and Tony fly into Scott’s face together, both landing blows under his jaw, and Scott topples.]

Peter : “Yes! Ha ha! That was awesome!”

[Peter gives a thumbs up to Rhodey and Tony as he swings past. Scott’s flailing hand catches Peter and sends him tumbling. Scott lands hard on his back and presses the control in his hand. He returns to normal size. He opens the mask of his suit and grimaces.]

Scott : “Does anyone have any orange slices?”

[Tony lands beside Peter and retracts the faceplate of his suit, face all panicked concern. Peter isn’t moving. Tony crouches beside Peter.]

Tony : “Kid, you alright?”

[Peter sits up and flails at Tony. The mask of his suit is awkwardly bunched up most of the way off of his face.]

Peter : “Hey! Get off me!”

[Tony fends Peter off, gently.]

Tony : “Same side. Guess who. Hi. It's me.”

[Peter calms.]

Peter : “Oh. Hey, man.”

Tony : “Yeah.”

Peter : “That was scary.”

Tony : “Yeah. You're done. Alright?”

Peter : “What?”

Tony : “You did a good job. Stay down.”

Peter : “No, I'm good. I'm fine.”

Tony : “Stay down.”

Peter : “No, it's good, I gotta get him back!”

Tony : “You're going home or I'll call Aunt May! You're done!”

[Tony stands and takes off flying. Peter attempts to sit up and pulls his mask back down.]

Peter : “Wait. Mr. Stark, wait! I'm not done, I'm not…”

[Peter slumps down.]

Peter : “Okay, I'm done. I'm done.”

[In the hangar the quinjet fires to clear debris in its path. Natasha electrocutes King T’Challa again to keep him down as the quinjet takes off. King T’Challa leaps and grabs on to the retracting landing gear but slips off and falls. The quinjet flies away. Rhodey takes off after it. King T’Challa stands in front of Natasha.]

Natasha : “I said I'd help you find them, not catch them. There's a difference.”

[Natasha smiles slightly.]

[Outside Vision lands beside Wanda and pulls her into his arms. She pants for breath.]

Vision : “I'm sorry.”

Wanda : “Me, too.”

Vision : “It's as I said. Catastrophe.”

[In the quinjet, Steve looks over his shoulder to see Rhodey flying alongside. Steve accelerates the quinjet. Tony takes to the air beside Rhodey and Sam comes up behind them.]

Rhodey : “Vision, I got a bandit on my six.”

[Falcon fires small explosives which explode in front of Rhodey, knocking him around a bit.]

Rhodey (frustrated) : “Vision! You copy? Target his thrusters, turn him into a glider.”

[Vision looks up from Wanda and aims at Sam’s wings. He fires a beam from the Mind stone. Sam retracts his wings and tucks into a ball and drops. The beam goes past over Sam, and slams into the arc reactor in the chest of Rhodey’s suit. The arc reactor goes out and Rhodey falls.]

[The view inside Rhodey’s suit shows the world going by in an uncontrolled blur as he plummets.]

Tony : “Rhodey!”

[Tony stops and flies down after Rhodey. Sam follows.]

Rhodey : “Tony, I'm flying dead stick.”

[As he plunges the suit emits black smoke. Iron Man swoops down towards him. Rhodey’s eyes start to close.]

Tony : “RHODES!”

[Rhodey crashes into the ground, with Tony and Sam about the same distance from him, still airborne, both unable to catch him. Tony lands and rushes over to Rhodey, retracting his helmet. He pulls the faceplate off of Rhodey’s suit. Blood is running out of Rhodey’s nose.]

Tony : “Read vitals.”

FRIDAY : “Heartbeat detected. Emergency medical is on its way.”

[Sam lands and stands nearby.]

Sam : “I'm sorry.”

[Tony holds his hand up and blasts Sam, who tumbles backwards. Vision glides to the ground and stands stunned looking down at Rhodey. Tony holds Rhodey in his arms, in stunned despair.]

*

[In the quinjet, Daisy looks out the window, guilt written large on her face.]

Daisy : “What’s gonna happen with your friends?”

Steve : “Whatever it is, I’ll deal with it.”

[Daisy shakes her head sadly.]

Daisy : “This is all my fault.”

[Steve sighs, and says nothing. Daisy fidgets with controls at her side in the jet, glancing at Steve to see if he’s watching her. He isn’t.]

*

[At a hospital Rhodey lies inside an CT scanner and his eyes dart side to side as he is drawn into the machine. At the window Tony paces up to Vision, who watches Rhodey with a grave face.]

Tony : “How did this happen?”

Vision : “I became distracted.”

[Tony scoffs.]

Tony : “I didn't think that was possible.”

Vision : “Neither did I.”

[Tony turns and leaves. Vision stares through the window at Rhodey, contemplating.]

[Outside the room, Tony sees Natasha, and they share a concerned look.]

[Tony and Natasha stand on a balcony looking towards a row of trees. Rain pours down the window outside. Tony’s left arm is in a sling.]

Tony : “The doctors say he shattered L4 through S1. Extreme laceration in the spinal cord. Probably looking at some form of paralysis.”

Natasha : “Steve's not gonna stop. If you don't either, Rhodey's gonna be the best case scenario.”

Tony : “You let them go, Nat.”

Natasha : “We played this wrong.”

Tony Stark: “'We'? Boy, it must be hard to shake the whole double agent thing, huh? It sticks in the DNA.”

[Natasha looks up at Tony, aghast.]

Natasha : “Are you incapable of letting go of your ego for one goddamn second?”

Tony : “T'Challa told Ross what you did, so… they're coming for you.”

Natasha : “I'm not the one that needs to watch their back.”

[Natasha storms away. An alert pings on Tony’s watch, and he looks down at it. A holographic display shows Zemo and Rumlow on a street corner, and a closeup of Zemo.]

Tony : “What am I looking at, FRIDAY?”

FRIDAY : “Priority upload from SHIELD, sir. This man met with Brock Rumlow approximately one month ago. They believe he was the buyer for the weapon that was recovered in Lagos.”

Tony : “Did you run facial recognition yet?”

FRIDAY : “What do I look like?”

Tony : “Uh, I don't know. I've been picturing a red head.”

FRIDAY : “You must be thinking of someone else.”

Tony : “Must be.”

FRIDAY : “The man is Colonel Helmut Zemo, Sokovian Intelligence.”

[Tony retrieves his phone and taps it forward, and the same image is projected larger in front of him. Additional displays show Zemo’s military record and an image of him in military gear with a team of armed men.]

FRIDAY : “Zemo ran Echo Skorpion, a Sokovian covert kill squad.”

Tony : “So, what has Zemo been doing since?”

FRIDAY : “Surveillance from a third party indicates that he has been associated with the organization called the Watchdogs.”

Tony : “Get this to Ross.”

FRIDAY : “Yes, Boss.”

[Tony dials his phone and holds it in front of his face as he strides away through the hospital. May appears on the screen.]

Tony : “Give me to the geek squad.”

[May looks over her shoulder and motions to Fitz-Simmons, who appear in frame.]

Fitz : “Mister Stark?”

Tony : “Where did you get that surveillance?”

Fitz : “The laptop that we recovered from Daisy.”

[Tony shakes his head, frustrated.]

Tony : “She was tracking him.”

Simmons : “She has been for weeks.”

[May, Fitz-Simmons, and Mack are shown in the control room of Zephyr One, in the air. May sits at the controls, Mack at a station nearby, and Fitz-Simmons close together at a communications display. Other agents check weaponry and go about their tasks.]

Fitz : “We’ve analyzed the forensics from Vienna and the explosion was caused by a wave generating device that had been modified to mimic Daisy’s powers. And the woman they caught on camera might have looked like Daisy but she didn’t have her body dimensions.”

Stark : “You think this Zemo guy wanted to frame her.”

Simmons : “He wanted the strike teams to go after her.”

[Simmons falters. Fitz takes Simmons hand and squeezes it gently.]

Simmons : “He wanted her killed.”

Tony : “Son of a bitch. Where are they going?”

Fitz : “Well, we can’t track the quinjet when it’s cloaked, but…”

Tony : “Just skip past the ‘but’ and tell me.”

Simmons : “Daisy is turning the cloaking off when they’re not over occupied airspace. They’re heading for a SHIELD base in central Alaska.”

Fitz : “She wants our help. We’re en route.”

Tony : “Send me the coordinates.”

Fitz : “Done.”

[Tony disconnects. Ahead of him, Secretary Ross stands in the hospital waiting room and approaches Tony.]

Tony : “So? You got the files? Let's reroute the satellites, start facial scanning for this Zemo guy.”

Secretary : “You seriously think I'm gonna listen to you after that fiasco out there? You're lucky you're not in a cell. You get anything from SHIELD on Rogers and Johnson?”

Tony : “Nope. They all told me to go to hell. I'm going back to the compound instead, but you can call me anytime. I'll put you on hold, I like to watch the line blink.”

[Ross stares at Tony, who smiles as he gets into an elevator. He exits on the roof and gets into a helicopter. It rises off the helipad and flies away.]

[Sitting in the helicopter Tony unclips the sling holding his left arm. He cradles his arm in his hand for a moment, wincing. He slowly reaches out the injured arm and presses a button on a panel. His seat reclines and an Iron Man suit wraps itself around Tony. The chair lowers and a hatch opens under Tony. He flies out of the helicopter and away in the opposite direction. A quinjet emerges from the clouds close behind showing King T'Challa at the controls, following Tony.]

*

[Steve brings his quinjet in to land on a remote, icy hill. The jet's wings fold up as it touches down.

[On board Bucky pulls out rack of guns labeled 'May'. He takes a rifle and checks its magazine, takes more magazines and puts them in his vest. Daisy adjusts her gauntlets. Steve joins them at the exit ramp.]

Steve : “I landed us a ways out. It’ll be a trek through the cold but they couldn’t pick us up on radar.”

[Bucky and Daisy nod. Steve turns to Bucky as the ramp descends.]

Steve : “You remember that time we had to ride back from Rockaway Beach in the back of that freezer truck?”

Bucky : “Was that the time you used our train money to buy hot dogs?”

Steve : “You blew three bucks trying to win that stuffed bear for a redhead.”

Bucky : “What was her name again?”

Steve : “Dolores. You called her Dot.”

Daisy : “You remember one girl he tried to win a bear for eighty years ago? Jeez.”

[Steve smiles and lays a hand on Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky looks away and down, smiling shyly. Steve’s eyes widen in realization. He looks around, surprised, but when Bucky looks up again his eyes soften and Steve smiles back.]

Steve : “You ready?”

Bucky : “Yeah.”

Daisy : “As I’ll ever be.”

[The ramp opens fully, revealing Iron Man standing in the snow, with his mask up showing his face. Bucky raises the gun, Steve his shield, and Daisy her hands.]

Tony : “You seem a little defensive.”

[Bucky keeps his gun up while Steve walks to meet Tony with his shield covering his body.]

Steve : “It's been a long day.”

[Tony waves his hands sarcastically at Daisy and smirks.]

Tony : “You can put them away, agent. I'm not currently after you.”

Steve : “Then why are you here?”

Tony : “Could be your story's not so crazy. Maybe. Ross has no idea I'm here. I'd like to keep it that way. Otherwise, I gotta arrest myself.”

Steve : “Well, that sounds like a lot of paperwork.”

[Steve lowers his shield.]

Steve : “It's good to see you, Tony.”

Tony : “You too, Cap.”

[Tony waves expansively to Bucky.]

Tony : “Hey, Terminator, you're killing me. There's a truce here. You can drop…”

[Steve motions to Bucky to lower his weapon, and he does. Tony turns and walks toward the compound. Bucky comes up alongside Steve.]

Bucky : “Terminator?”

[Steve shrugs.]

Daisy : “It’s a movie.”

[Steve and Bucky turn their heads to look at her.]

Daisy : “Time travel.”

Bucky : “Oh.”

Daisy : “Seriously you guys are old.”

[Daisy exits the plane, following Tony. Steve and Bucky lag slightly behind, and Bucky glances up at Steve.]

Bucky : "I got the Star Wars reference..."

[Steve smiles, and punches the control to retract the ramp on the quinjet.]

[Our heroes move through the snow, evading patrols. They subdue guards at the exterior door and enter the compound at an upper level. They proceed down a darkened corridor, quietly taking out Watchdog guards along the way. The corridor opens out in a large space revealing a lower level with a railed walkway around the perimeter. Behind them, King T’Challa darts into shadows, following them.]

Tony : “I got heat signatures.”

Steve : “How many?”

Tony : “Uh… Lots.”

[Guards on the upper level notice our heroes and engage them in fisticuffs. On the level below there are many more, surrounding Zemo. The Watchdogs look up, and open fire on our heroes on the balcony. Our heroes evade fire from below as they take out the guards on the upper level. Tony flies overhead, blasting down. One of the Watchdogs below stands beside another EMP device like the one they brought in to the SHIELD base, with what looks like a gun mounted to it and attached by cables. The Watchdog fires a blast of energy at Tony, and hits his arm. The blasters in that arm short out.]

Tony : “Shit! FRIDAY what the hell is that thing?”

FRIDAY : “A focused EMP, Boss. Right arm has lost ninety percent power.”

Tony : “Reroute.”

[Tony retreats to our heroes position. When the guards on the upper level are incapacitated our heroes find cover from the fire from below. Zemo enters a control room protected by a thick metal door with a small clear window and closes the door behind himself. Steve throws his shield at the window. It bounces off with no effect and returns to Steve. The Watchdogs cease firing at our heroes behind cover. Zemo activates a control for a PA system and speaks through it.]

Zemo : “Please, Captain. SHIELD built this chamber to withstand the launch blast of UR-100 rockets.”

Tony (shouting) : “I'm betting I could beat that.”

Zemo : “Oh, I'm sure you could, Mr. Stark. Given time. But it’s time you don’t have.”

[A panel on the wall next to Zemo opens, showing an unmoving countdown. A hatch in the ceiling begins to open, and metal doors from floor to ceiling open to reveal the missile.]

Zemo : “You should have been faster, miss Johnson. Or I wouldn’t have had to resort to such drastic measures.”

[Steve looks at Daisy, who is enraged.]

Steve : “You killed innocent people in Vienna just to get her out of your way?”

[T’Challa, hiding in the shadows, overhears, and looks away and down, realizing the truth.]

Zemo : “No. Not just her. To get you all out of the way. Out of the way of the world. Your Avengers, your SHIELD, you are fractured. You will break. And there will be no Inhumans to take up the banner after you fall. No more gods playing games with the fates of men.”

[Steve points at Tony and jerks his head over his shoulder, indicating a path for him to take to get closer to the missile. Tony takes off, firing down into the Watchdogs again, catching bullets harmlessly on his armor. But the EMP hits his feet. His jets sputter out, and he tumbles, but lands and ducks behind cover.]

FRIDAY : “Flight stabilizers inoperative.”

Tony : “Great.”

FRIDAY : “If one of those blasts takes out your arc reactor you’re toast, Boss.”

Tony : “Noted.”

Zemo : “It’s useless, Mister Stark. A device like this took out an entire SHIELD base. Of course I couldn’t let it take out this base, but even its localized blasts can be quite powerful.”

[Steve knows he has Zemo monologuing and continues.]

Steve : “You’re Sokovian. Is that what this is about?”

Zemo : “Sokovia was a failed state long before you blew it to hell. No, I’m here because I made a promise.”

Steve : “You lost someone.”

Zemo : “I lost everyone. And so will you.”

[Zemo punches a control, and machinery in the corner begins to power up. The countdown starts counting down. Zemo darts out a side door and vanishes.]

Bucky : “What now?”

Daisy : “I can shake that missile apart.”

Steve : “No! You’ll release the weapon in here. It’ll kill you. Tony, can you get to it?”

Tony : “If you can keep that damn bug zapper off of me.”

Steve : “Alright, Buck, see if you can take out that EMP - ”

Bucky : “With these SHIELD icers? I can take out the operator but they’ve got more!”

[Steve makes a frustrated face and moves his lips in a silent curse. He looks up startled when the exterior doors to the facility open loudly behind them. The SHIELD team storms the building and proceeds at speed down the corridor. May is in the lead, followed by Mack and a half dozen other armed agents, weapons drawn.]

Daisy : “The Cavalry’s here.”

[Steve indicates that May should stop moving, and she does, relaying it to the team. The Watchdogs notice anyway and open fire. Steve rushes to May and holds up his shield behind them.]

Steve : “Agent May! We’ve got thirty hostiles and a missile loaded with the anti-Inhuman weapon. Tony’s going to try to disable it but they’ve got another EMP and it’s damaging his suit. I need your team to cover us so we can take it out. Understood?”

[May hesitates for only a second. She looks back over her shoulder at her team.]

May : “You heard Captain America! Cover him!”

[The SHIELD team raise their weapons and return fire on the Watchdogs. Bucky leans out from behind his cover and does the same. Tony does what he can, firing down with his left arm and dodging blasts from the EMP.]

[Daisy leaps from the upper level, riding a wave of her powers down to land safely, flinging many of the Watchdogs aside. Steve jumps behind her, landing on the arm holding the shield, and rolls up, engaging the Watchdogs nearby. May jumps down onto a support column, then to the ground, and enters the fray. They fight their way toward the EMP.]

[Outside in the snow, Zemo sits alone, with his phone to his ear, listening to the message.]

Zemo's Wife : “You should've seen his little face. Just try, okay? I'm going to bed. I love you.”

[King T'Challa approaches Zemo from behind.]

King T’Challa : “I almost killed the wrong person.”

Zemo : “Hardly an innocent one.”

King T'Challa : “This is all you wanted? More death? More loss?”

[Zemo deletes the message from his phone, and speaks without looking at King T’Challa.]

Zemo : “My father lived outside the city. I thought we would be safe there. My son was excited. He could see the Iron Man from the car window. I told my wife, "Don't worry. They are fighting in the city. We're miles from harm." When the dust cleared… and the screaming stopped… it took me two days until I found their bodies. My father… still holding my wife and son in his arms. And the Avengers? SHIELD? They went home. I'm sorry about your father. He seemed a good man. With a dutiful son.”

King T'Challa : “Vengeance has consumed you.”

[King T’Challa sighs and blinks ruefully and retracts the claws in his gloves.]

King T’Challa : “I am done letting it consume me. Justice will come soon enough.”

[Zemo pulls out a handgun and smiles thinly.]

Zemo : “Tell that to the dead.”

[Zemo lifts the gun to his own head, but King T’Challa grabs it away. King T’Challa wraps Zemo in a headlock and subdues him.]

King T'Challa : “The living are not done with you yet.”

[Inside the facility, our heroes continue to engage the Watchdogs. Several of them open fire on Daisy, forcing her to dodge and retreat. They pin Daisy down behind a large piece of equipment, still firing at her. Steve fights his way through a number of them, punches sending them into the floor and kicks tossing them out of the way, and takes up a position in front of Daisy. He holds his shield at an angle and motions to Daisy to send a blast of her powers at his shield. She does, and her blast ricochets off of Steve’s shield, sending the Watchdogs who were firing at her flying aside. Daisy stands, and nods at Steve, and reenters the fight.]

[May fights hand to hand with the Watchdogs surrounding her, disarming them and taking them down. As a space opens around her one of the goons a distance away raises a weapon to fire at her. She freezes, exposed and anticipating the shot, but an icer fired from behind her takes the goon down. May glances back, and sees Bucky give her a brief salute. May rolls her eyes and continues on.]

[The operator of the EMP is shot by one of the SHIELD agents firing icers. Steve kicks the operator away from the EMP and rips the gun apparatus off of it.]

Steve : “Tony! Go!”

[Tony jumps down to the ground and fights through Watchdogs to the missile. He opens a panel in the side and does inexplicable technical things inside.]

Tony : “FRIDAY, get me schematics on this thing.”

FRIDAY : “Unavailable. Proprietary SHIELD design.”

Tony : “Alright, we’re winging it.”

[Tony turns and blasts an approaching Watchdog away from him with his left hand.]

[A flurry of combat continues in the compound. Reinforcements appear on the upper level from other rooms in the compound, and some of the SHIELD agents are forced to turn and engage them. Bucky stands from his firing position and punches down the few that surround him, tossing them over the railing, and returns to his rifle. Mack pulls a shotgun with an ax head welded to the end of it from behind his back and takes down the Watchdogs in his path with brutal efficiency. Mack makes his way to a set of stairs and descends to the lower level, hacking and firing alternately from his customized weapon.]

[On the lower level, Watchdogs fire at Tony, serving only to distract him. One strikes at Tony’s face with a baton, and Tony casually backhands him across the room. The countdown nears zero. Steve looks up from the Watchdog he is currently engaging and notices the countdown.]

Steve : “Tony!”

Tony : “Shut up, Cap, unless you want to do it yourself.”

[As our heroes continue to fight the countdown reaches zero. Rockets fire in the base of the missile, and Tony is tossed aside. He rolls up and looks at the missile in desperation.]

Tony : “Dammit! It’s lifting off!”

Steve : “Go after it!”

Tony : “Can’t fly!”

[Daisy drops the Watchdog she has pummeled into submission and steps up to the base of the missile as it begins to lift off. She removes her gauntlets and aims a powerful blast at the missile. She falls to her knees as she does, crying out, visibly in incredible pain. The missile is shaken hard by her powers and its engines fail. It begins to fall into the compound, coming apart in pieces. Tony charges into it, jumping up the outside with what power his suit still has, sparks flying from his hands and feet. Tony is buffeted but unharmed by Daisy’s powers, and retrieves the bio-weapon from the nosecone of the missile, storing it immediately in his armor to shield it.]

Tony : “I’ve got it.”

[Tony dives aside and the missile continues to crash into the compound. Daisy stops her powers and collapses, clutching her arms to her chest, wailing. She is directly in the path of the falling missile and unable to flee. May rushes toward her.]

May : “Daisy? Daisy!”

[May lifts Daisy to her feet and pulls her away from the falling debris. Mack appears at their side and helps May pull Daisy away with greater speed. Our heroes dodge aside from the destruction, but many of the Watchdogs are caught under it. A surge of dust into the audience field of view serves as a transition.]

[When the dust has cleared, the remaining Watchdogs have been disarmed and are being corralled by SHIELD agents into a group to sit on the floor, defeated. Other agents stand around them with weapons trained on them.]

[Steve hauls one of the Watchdogs across the room. As he does, he sees Tony retract his mask and walk up to May. Tony retrieves the bio-weapon from his armor and hands it to May, giving her a pointed look as he does. May glances back to Steve.]

[Daisy lies on the floor a distance apart from them, panting weakly. Mack crouches nearby and tends to her. King T’Challa approaches them. Mack glares up at him. King T’Challa appears apologetic. Steve watches them speak to each other, unheard, until Mack nods acquiescence. King T’Challa lifts Daisy in his arms.]

[Steve unceremoniously drops the Watchdog he has hold of into the group on the floor. Bucky comes up alongside him. May approaches them, crossing her arms, beginning to speak and stopping. May looks at the subdued Watchdogs, at the destruction around her, at Tony, and at King T’Challa leaving with Daisy, obviously struggling with her options. Finally May sighs and drops her arms.]

May : “Reinforcements are on their way.”

[May takes a step forward and speaks deliberately.]

May : “They’ll be here in ten.”

[Steve nods understanding and appreciation of the head start.]

Steve : “Thank you.”

[Steve meets Tony’s eyes and smiles tightly. Tony returns the smile, with some discomfort considering. Steve turns to follow King T’Challa and picks Bucky up in his wake as he goes.]

[Tony and May watch them go, share a meaningful expression with each other that quickly turns to determination, and go back to the cleanup.]

*

[A windowless concrete room. Zemo is chained in a containment pod in the middle of the room. Everett Ross enters with a cup of coffee and speaks nonchalantly.]

Ross : “Meals at eight and five. Toilet privileges twice a day.”

[Ross sets the coffee down on a metal table and approaches the pod.]

Ross : “Raise your voice, zap. Touch the glass, zap. You step out of line, you deal with me.”

[Ross folds his hand, smiles, and winks at Zemo.]

Ross : “Please, step out of line. Hm?”

[Zemo stares ahead silently, unmoving.]

Ross : “So how does it feel? To spend all that time, all that effort... and, to see it fail so spectacularly?

[Zemo looks up and glares at Ross.]

*

[Daisy sits in a high tech chair in a medical facility. Her arms are in devices at her sides where lights play over them and beeping and whirring indicates advanced medical progress. Doctors amble about her, checking readings and consulting paperwork. Steve stands next to her and they share a grateful smile.]

[Steve notices Bucky standing on the other side of the room looking out through a glass wall across the jungle of Wakanda. Steve pats Daisy on the leg and then moves to join Bucky. Bucky glances up at Steve, and back over the jungle.]

Bucky : “Never would’ve thought I’d wind up here.”

Steve : “You’re telling me.”

Bucky : “Even Hydra never managed to get into Wakanda.”

Steve : “I guess that’s saying something. She’ll be safe here.”

[Bucky nods back to Daisy.]

Bucky : “She’s a good kid.”

Steve : “She is. Worth coming back?”

[Bucky shrugs.]

Bucky : “Trying to save the world all by herself. Yeah, kid like that’s worth coming back for.”

[Bucky looks up at Steve, smiling softly, and elbows him gently in the ribs.]

Bucky : “I kinda knew a kid like that. And I’d follow him anywhere.”

[Steve looks at Bucky for a moment, then finally reels him in and kisses him. When they break apart they’re both grinning.]

Bucky : “That was…”

Steve : “Late.”

Bucky : “Damn right.”

[Over Bucky’s shoulder Steve notices King T’Challa approach. Steve takes a step back and recognition shows on his face, so Bucky turns around. They both bow slightly. King T’Challa nods.]

Steve : “Thank you for this.”

King T’Challa : “Your friend and my father, they were both victims. But if I can help one of them find healing…”

Steve : “You know if they find out we’re here, they’ll come for us.”

King T’Challa : “Let them try.”

[Pan out over Wakanda. An enormous statue of a panther bares its teeth, promising.]

*

[Tony’s very ostentatious orange product placement for Audi rolls up in front of the Avengers facility. He exits, looks meaningfully at the enormous Avengers logo on the side of the building, and removes his sunglasses with a sigh.]

[Inside, Vision sits alone in the common room, fiddling with a chess piece, lost in thought.]

[Tony’s voice is heard alongside a shot of two pairs of legs, one with technological prosthetics.]

Tony : “It's just the first pass.”

Rhodey : “Yeah.”

[Rhodey walks with difficulty in the prosthetics between a set of parallel bars, with one hand on Tony’s shoulder.]

Tony : “Give me some feedback. Anything you can think of. Shock absorption. Lateral movement. Cup holder?”

Rhodey : “You may wanna think about some AC down in…”

[Rhodey reaches the end of the parallel bars, removes his hand from Tony’s shoulder, and falls flat on his face. Tony crouches next to him. Rhodey struggles up, grimacing and whimpering in pain.]

Tony : “Let's go. I'll give you a hand.”

Rhodey : “No, no, don't. Don't help me. Don't help me.”

[Rhodey manages to sit beside Tony.]

Rhodey : “A hundred and thirty eight. A hundred a thirty eight combat missions. That's how many I've flown, Tony. Every one of them could've been my last, but I flew 'em. Because the fight needed to be fought. It's the same with these Accords. I signed because it was the right thing to do. And, yeah, this sucks. This is… This is a bad beat. But it hasn't change my mind. I don't think.”

[Rhodey gives Tony a crooked smile. Tony offers his hand and Rhodey takes it and allows Tony to pull him to his feet, grunting with the effort.]

Tony : “You okay?”

Rhodey : “Oh yeah.”

[Behind them there is a knock at the window. They turn to look. A FedEx driver, the obligatory Stan Lee cameo, holds a package up to the window.]

Stan : “Are you Tony "Stank"?”

[Rhodey points at Tony.]

Rhodey : “Yes, this is- this is Tony "Stank". You're in the right place. Thank you for that!”

[Rhodey smirks at Tony and turns back to the parallel bars.]

Rhodey : “I'm never dropping that, by the way. Table for one, Mr. "Stank". Please, by the bathroom.”

[Tony looks away, tolerantly embarrassed, and laughs.]

[In his office, Tony tears open the package and pulls out an envelope with “Tony” on it. Steve’s voice begins narrating, as Tony is shown reading a letter, with an unsure expression on his face.]

Steve (narration ) : “Tony, I'm glad you're back at the compound. I don't like the idea of you rattling around a mansion by yourself. We all need family.”

[A prison is shown from the outside. As Steve continues narrating, the other members of Steve’s team from the airport fight who didn’t make it to the quinjet are shown inside the prison in cells. Wanda is strictly bound with straps around her entire body and an electronic collar around her neck, and is turned to face the back of her cell, looking defeated. Scott, Coulson, and Clint sit in various attitudes of boredom. Sam paces.]

Steve (narrating) : “The Avengers are yours, maybe more so than mine. I never really fit in anywhere, even in the army. My faith's in people, I guess. Individuals. And I'm happy to say that, for the most part, they haven't let me down.”

[Guards inside the prison are shown on the floor, unconscious.]

Steve (narrating) : “Which is why I can't let them down either. Locks can be replaced, but maybe they shouldn't.”

[Tony is shown still reading the letter, sighing. He lifts the FedEx box on his desk and turns it over. A cellphone slides out. Tony stares at it, contemplating.]

Steve (narrating) : “Hopefully one day you can understand. I wish we agreed on the Accords, I really do. I know you're doing what you believe in, and that's all any of us can do. That's all any of us should do.”

FRIDAY (on Tony’s desk phone) : “Priority call from Secretary Ross. There's been a breach at the prison.”

[Tony looks intrigued at the cellphone from Steve.]

Tony : “Yeah, put him through.”

Secretary Ross : “Tony, we have a problem.”

Tony : “Ah, please hold.”

Secretary Ross : “No. Don't…”

[Tony presses a button on his desk phone, putting Secretary Ross on hold.]

[In the prison, Sam turns around slowly in his cell.]

Steve (narrating) : “So, no matter what. I promise you, if you need us…”

[Tony looks back at the cellphone from Steve.]

[Sam smirks out the bars of his cell. A shadow approaches. As Steve’s voice finishes narrating the light reaches the shadow’s face. Steve is standing outside Sam’s cell.]

Steve (narrating) : “…if you need me, I'll be there.

*

[Roll credits.]

*

[Aunt May’s voice comes from the darkness for our end credits button.]

Aunt May : “So. Who was it? Who hit you?”

[Peter sits on his bed, fiddling with a wrist band.]

Peter : “Some guy. So itchy, man. God.”

Aunt May (outside the room) : “What's "some guy's" name?”

[Peter flinches through a black eye and scratches under the wrist band.]

Peter : “Uh, Steve.”

Aunt May : “Steve? From 12-C? With the overbite?”

[A red light projects from Peter’s wrist band. Peter stares at it, fascinated.]

Peter (stammering) : “No, no, no. You don't know him, he's from Brooklyn.”

[Aunt May enters Peter’s bedroom and Peter crosses his arms to hide the wrist band. He covers his black eye with his other hand.]

Peter : “Ouch.”

[Aunt May sits on Peter’s bed and holds out a towel wrapping an ice pack.]

Aunt May : “Well… I hope you got a few good licks in.”

Peter : “Yeah, I got quite a few in, actually. His friend was huge. Like huge.”

[Peter takes the ice pack and covers his eye.]

Peter : “That's way better. Thank you.”

Aunt May : “Okay, tough guy.”

[Aunt May smiles broadly then leaves the room.]

Peter : “Love you, May. Hey, can you shut the door?”

[Aunt May shuts the door. Peter looks down at the wristband again, grinning. The red light projects onto the ceiling. He looks up to a holographic image of the Spider Man mask.]

[Fin]

**Author's Note:**

> This has been my passion project since literally the moment I walked out of the theater after seeing _Civil War_ on opening weekend. I was yelling at my husbands about what I would change as we were getting in the car. I’ve gone through probably a dozen variations and finally settled on this one. Thank you for playing! This was a lot of work and a lot of fun.


End file.
